


You've Got the Healing That I Want

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, doctoragentattorneyatlaw, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: When Cat called Kara and asked her to pretend to be her date she didn't think about her feelings for the woman before she agreed. She also didn't think that she would end up in over her head when Cat asked her to continue the charade the next day. Supercat fake dating/ also side Alex/Lucy.





	1. I'll Be There to Save the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in the season finale after Kara saves the world but before the Supercat office scene; so essentially for this fic there are several weeks between the world saving and when Cat gives her the office. It’s plausible right?? If not, pretend it is.
> 
> Also each chapter is set to a different song on Charlie Puth’s Nine Track Mind album. This is something I like to do and have several stories coming up that do this. I call it album fic.

_“And when you’re weak, I’ll be strong. I’m gonna keep holding on; now don’t you worry, it won’t be long, darling. And when you feel like hope is gone, just run into my arms. I’m only one call away; I’ll be there to save the day. Superman’s got nothing on me; I’m only one call away._

~

Cat Grant could feel the irritation setting in as her town car came to a stop in front of her least favorite restaurant in National City. She blew out a puff of air and rolled her eyes. _Of course he’d pick this place_ \- she thought. Not only did he choose this excuse for a restaurant; he also chose one of the busiest days of the week at CatCo for this meeting.

She hated everything about the fact the she was called away from her very important work in order to meet with Alan; Carter’s father, and her unfortunate ex-husband.

She hated these kinds of meetings; Alan knew she hated them, she also knew that was exactly why he requested this one.

Her driver pulled open the door and held his hand out for her to take hold of.

Reginald asked with his usual rugged but extremely polite tone, “Would you like me to stay here and park?”

            “No that isn’t necessary, but um… don’t be too far away. Hopefully this meeting is over before the appetizer is served.”

            “Yes Miss Grant,” he closed the door behind her. Once she walked away, he waited until she was safely inside the building before he got into the car and drove away.

/

Cat’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting that contrasted the bright and shining light of the sun setting over National City.

 _It is too early for this_ \- she thought as she walked toward the maître d’ - _and I am far too sober for this_.

As the maître d’ led her to the table occupied by her former husband she noticed that he wasn’t alone; he had a pretty, young thing attached to his side and she was licking the lobe of his ear; the sight almost caused bile to rise in her throat. Instead; she flipped her hair away from her shoulders and gripped the back of the chair.

            “Come now, Alan… didn’t you teach your fling of the moment proper manners and how one should act in public?”

            “Hello to you too, Kitty Cat.”

            “Don’t call me that,” she husked through gritted teeth. “And I thought we were meant to be alone for this meeting?”

            “Just because you’re as single as you always are,” he spat with a smug look; “and probably always will be,” he continued in a much quieter tone; to which Cat withheld a growl as her eyes became bright with anger. “Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be allowed to flaunt my happiness.”

            “Your happiness looks like a two dollar whore in a ten dollar dress,” she retorted and Alan looked up at her with a fire in his own eyes.

            “Now, now, you sound a bit jealous there Kitty.”

            “I said don’t call me that, and I’m not jealous… angry sure, because had I known it was a date optional dinner I would’ve invited my own… _date_ ,” she finished. Suddenly she was a tad afraid she might’ve shown too much of her hand and Alan would call her bluff.

And sure enough… she really did know him well.

            “Well then, by all means, call the fella… I’d love to see the kind of man that is brave enough to date you,” Cat smirked. _Oh she was going to show him_. She licked her lips and held one finger in the air.

            “Give me a moment,” she stepped away and as she did she could see Alan’s concubine lapping at his ear again. She shook her head and pulled out her phone.

It rang once, twice and Cat sucked in a breath.

            “Hello Miss Grant,” Kara’s sunny voice greeted her.

            “Keira… I need you,” she heard a small intake of breath on the other end and didn’t put too much thought into it as she was on a mission. “I need a huge favor from you… I need for you to meet me at _Vue_ as soon as possible; I’ll call Reginald to pick you up.”

            “Okay.” She was confused but willing to help.

            “And Keira…”

            “Yes Miss Grant?”

            “You must look stunning… take the company card and have Reginald bring you to whatever designer shop is closest.”

            “Okay but Miss Grant,” she paused and waited a few moments before continuing. “What is happening?”

            “I need you to pretend to be my date,” she said quickly. “My ex-husband has brought a girl half his age to this meeting that is supposed to be about my son and I want him to know that he isn’t the only one who could have a hot young thing on his arm.”

            “H-Hot,” Kara stammered.

            “Yes Keira… do try to keep up,” she said with a huff of exasperation. “I know you are far more intelligent than this harpy so please be here and do this for me, will you?” Her tone had changed during that question; it was now softer, even a bit seductive.

And Kara couldn’t help herself.

            “I will, I’ll be there.”

            “Good,” with that she ended the call and made her way back to the table.

/

Kara sat at her desk and stared at her phone for several minutes before the sound of Winn’s voice finally broke through the cloud in her brain.

            “Kara,” she turned her head to look at him. “Geez, what planet were you on?” She shook her head and blinked up at him a few times.

            “Yeah… I-I don’t know.”

Winn giggled at the look on her face, “Well Reginald, just called… he’s here to pick you up,” Kara nodded. “What crazy thing has she got you doing now?”

            “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she opened her desk drawer and pulled the company credit card out of the locked box she had in there. “I gotta go,” she threw a quick wave in his direction before she headed to the elevator.

* * *

 

Cat had returned to the table and took a seat this time; she cleared her throat to stop the disgusting display of affection she had walked back in on.

            “My date will be here within thirty minutes.”

            “Good,” Alan then poured a glass of wine for Cat; she downed it in one gulp and tapped the glass for him to pour some more, which he did. This time she chose to sip it.

            “So what insipid thing have you gotten me here for?”

            “I think… I’d like to wait until your _date_ arrives,” he was wearing a smirk across his lips. Cat didn’t know what he had up his sleeve; and the look on his face made her want to slap him across the head but she kept her cool and she merely shrugged.

            “Very well,” and then she called the server over and ordered herself a bourbon neat.

Cat was well into her third glass of wine by the time that Kara got there; escorted by the maître d’. Cat saw her ex-husband’s eyes widen at the sight of the girl; far more attractive and had more class in her little finger than the arm candy he was sporting.

Upon seeing the way he looked at her, Cat turned her head and finally caught sight Kara herself. Her mouth went instantly dry, her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat.

            “Hello darling,” she managed to greet her elegantly even though in her mind she could only articulate the word _wow_. She moved to get to her feet but stopped when she felt Kara’s warm hands press into her shoulders gently.

            “Don’t get up,” her tone was quiet as she leaned over the woman and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Kara felt her pride swell at the soft but sharp intake of breath Cat took as well as the slight pink tinge to her cheeks. She moved her fingers tantalizingly slow across Cat’s shoulders as she moved to her seat and sat down beside her. “Sorry, I’m late… my work is never done, you know what I mean,” she shot a wink in Cat’s direction causing the woman’s stomach to flutter.

 _Damn_ \- Cat thought; because who knew Kara had it in her.

It didn’t take long for them to be broken out of their staring contest by the sound of Alan clearing his throat.

            “Well, I must admit… I am surprised,” his words created a smirk to play across Cat’s lips. “I’m not sure why though,” he continued. “I should’ve known you’d switch to taking a woman as a lover considering how you’ve probably run off just about every eligible bachelor in National City… am I right?”

He laughed at his own words.

            “No, you’re wrong as usual… and just like when we were married you still know nothing about me,” she spoke with the kind of confidence Kara could only wish she had. Only came close to when she was Supergirl; and using the air of confidence that came naturally to her boss; she found her own.

            “Actually sir-”

            “Alan is fine,” he corrected.

Kara nodded before continuing, “It was me who pursued her,” she lied and not only had the attention of Alan and whatever his date’s name was but she could almost feel the way Cat’s stare was burning into the side of her face; she pushed the giddy way that made her feel aside and finished her thought. “I just couldn’t help myself… Cat is just so…” she trailed off and finally met her eyes.

There was a shining sparkle in her eyes that had Kara wondering what she was thinking.

            “Trite,” Alan said and snorted at his own words.

            “Stunning,” Kara countered. “Charming, divine, gorgeous… I could go on,” with that she finally tore her eyes away from Cat and looked Alan in the eyes. “But of course, you know all that already, am I right?”

For the first time since the evening began Alan didn’t look smug, in fact he looked downright annoyed. “Anyway… can we get to the reason we’re here?”

            “Thank god, I thought you’d never get to the point of this,” Cat tipped the remainder of her wine into her mouth. She then shot Kara a grateful smile when the girl grasped the bottle and poured her another before Alan got the chance.

The arrival of the server delayed the conversation a bit longer but once he was gone; Cat pressed Alan to continue, “okay… out with it.”

            “Tiffany and I,” he pressed his hand into his date’s and their fingers interlocked; “would really like to throw a huge bash at our beach house for Carter’s birthday,” he could see that Cat already hated this idea. “You and your date are welcome to attend of course…as well as however many friends Carter would like to invite.”

            “I don’t know-” Cat began but was interrupted.

            “C’mon Cat be reasonable just this once… Carter will be devastated-” he cut his words short knowing that he revealed too much and with the death glare he was now receiving from his ex-wife he was sure her answer would be a resounding no.

            “Carter knows?” He didn’t respond. Knowingly she continued, “you told him before consulting with me so that if I say no, I’m the bad guy.”

            “Well-”

            “This is just like you Alan… nothing ever changes, same old same old bull with you,” she was seething. Without putting too much thought into her actions; Kara reached over and placed her hand on top of Cat’s. It had the desired effect and somehow calmed the woman down just slightly.

            “So is that a yes, or a no?” Alan pushed and Kara felt Cat’s hand curl into a fist; she was about to remove her hand when she felt Cat’s fingers tangling with her own and Cat moving their joined hands to her lap.

            “I’m saying yes… and only because _my son_ deserves it and has nothing to do with you being an insufferable man-child,” Kara giggled and snorted; receiving glares from both Alan and Tiffany. “But I will be there,” she wanted to say that she and Kara would be there but she didn’t want to presume the girl would be up for continuing this charade so she held back. “And I will have a say in who is welcome to come and who isn’t.”

            “If you’re suggesting that Tiffany isn’t welcome-”

            “I wouldn’t dream of it Alan, I’m not out to ruin your flavor of the week,” she glanced briefly at the girl in question who was clearly too confused to be offended. “I meant Carter’s friends; some of them are not his friends at all.”

            “Oh that’s just boys being boys Cat.”

            “Of course you’d say that… that is the problem in this country… on so many levels,” she said quietly. “But that’s the deal, if I don’t want someone there they won’t be… take it or leave it?”

            “I’ll take it,” he grinned and then lifted his glass to toast. “Thank you Cat, I think this new relationship suits you.”

_Was that a compliment?_

            “It is making you reasonable for a change?”

 _Of course not_.

He downed the rest of the glass in one sip as Cat made a barely audible _ugh_ sound that only Kara and her super hearing could hear.

The rest of the dinner went exactly as expected; both Kara and Cat had never been happier to be climbing into Cat’s town car and getting as far away from the dinner from hell as quickly as possible.

/

While Reginald drove toward Kara’s apartment;both woman sat in silence as neither one knew what to say and then at the same time they both spoke.

            “Thank you for doing this-”

            “He’s kind of an ass huh?” And then they both laughed; this time Kara waited knowing that Cat would continue.

            “Ass is just the beginning of what that man is, I don’t know what I was thinking when I married him… the only redeeming quality he has is that Carter is his son,” Kara nodded. “But truly,” she turned and met Kara’s eyes for the first time since they left the restaurant. “Thank you so much for what you’ve done for me tonight.”

            “It was no problem Miss Grant.”

            “Cat please… Kara,” Kara was stunned at the use of her name. “Outside of the office please call me Cat.”

            “O-Okay,” she was suddenly more nervous than she had ever been in her life as she wrung her hands in her lap.

It was silent for a few beats before Kara took a deep breath, “Um, Cat…” She was about to tell Cat that she meant every word she had said about her when she was talking to Alan but in the end fear of rejection stopped her.

            “Yes dear,” Cat met her eyes and saw something flash in them that she couldn’t quite place but then it was gone and she was certain that what Kara said next was not what she had originally intended to say.

            “I-I um… I’ll return the dress tomorrow.”

            “No need,” Cat waved her off. “It’s the least I can do as thanks for the trouble of pretending to be my date all night.”

            “It was no trouble at all,” their eyes met as the words hung in the air. Neither knew what to say next. Luckily for them both the car had rolled to a stop and Reginald announced that they had arrived at the Danvers residence.

            “O-Okay um,” she was wringing her hands again. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

            “Yes,” Cat said with a fond smile and she waved as Kara got out of the car because what else could she do… drag her back in and declare her feelings? That sounded like a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen… no, the wave would do.

Once the car was moving again and Kara was out of sight Cat released a heavy sigh.

 _Dammit-_ She scolded herself- She had it bad for the girl.

/

Upon returning home and saying goodnight to Carter’s nanny; she kicked off her heels and poured herself a glass of wine. Thinking Carter was in his room for the evening she moved to the living room and sat down.

She blew out a puff of air the situation she has gotten herself into when Carter’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.

            “Hey Mom,” he came into her view and sat down on the chair opposite her.

            “Hey,” she greeted warmly. “How was school?”

            “It was fine… how was your dinner?”

            “It was…” she trailed off and rolled her eyes. They both knew she had no intention of finishing the sentence.

            “So Mom,” he began and he started to wring his hands the same nervous way Kara had done on the ride across town. She waited patiently for him to continue and when he did she was left with her mouth open and with words failing her. “How long have you and Kara been dating?”

_Well Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song One Call Away.


	2. So Much to Lose

_“It’s funny how I got, just exactly what I want, I’ll try to have fun some other time. I thought money was enough, it’s just a temporary rush, I’ll try to go find some other high.”_

~

            “W-What?” Cat stammered as she sat up fully on the couch and peered over at Carter who was fighting a grin. “H-How do you… How do you-”

            “Dad called,” he said with a chuckle because he had never seen his mother so flustered. “He told me about the date… so how long have you and Kara-”

This time it was Cat who did the interrupting, “Carter, I have a splitting headache… like I always do after interacting with your father,” he rolled his eyes at the comment; Cat very rarely spoke badly of Alan in Carter’s presence so when she did he found it funny rather than hurtful. Meanwhile, Cat pinched the bridge of her nose. “C-Can we talk about this tomorrow please?”

            “Sure,” Carter popped to his feet knowing full well that the conversation was done for the night and as he passed Cat on the couch he reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. “But tomorrow, we’re discussing this,” with that he disappeared back into his room.

            “Shit,” she cursed under her breath. “Shit, shit, shit!”

/

The next day, Cat spent the majority of the day in meetings and in between she was extra grumpy. Kara didn’t know why the woman was so volatile today but she wasn’t about to ask. She just made sure she was there when called; her latte was extra hot, and her Lexapro was easily accessible.

            “So… what are we doing for lunch?” She asked Winn who was typing away at his computer. He turned and wore a silly grin as he clasped his hands into his lap.

            “Me… I thought you and James-”

            “We did, but we quickly realized that we were better off as friends.”

            “Oh,” Winn nodded knowingly. He had been curious about their sudden break up and didn’t want to cross boundaries with her or James until they were both comfortable talking to him about it. But after a while, he couldn’t help himself and luckily his not-so-subtle attempt worked.

            “Look it was just weird, I mean he’s hot and,” Winn scrunched his nose at those words but didn’t interrupt. “But I think we missed our moment, we’re too good of friends now… kissing him just felt weird rather than…” she trailed off and he smiled.

            “So, you were friend zoned?” He teased.

            “Ugh, that term is so archaic and stupid but I guess that sums it up… except that it was mutual, we friend zoned each other.”

            “And your hot date last night,” he pressed.

            “Keira!” Cat’s shrill voice called out and she had never been so happy for the saved by the bell moment. She got to her feet quickly and bounced into Cat’s office.

            “Yes Miss Grant.”

Cat handed Kara a couple of layouts, “I need you to take these down to editing and-”

            “Hey mom,” Carter interrupted her words. “Hey Kara!” He added excitedly with a wave.

            “Um…” Cat balked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two with words failing her. Kara noticed and spoke up.

            “I’ll just takes these to editing and leave you two to have some time,” Kara wasn’t sure what was wrong with Cat but she figured it had something to do with their ‘date’ the previous evening.

Her suspicions were confirmed, and she was stopped in her tracks halfway down the hall when she overheard what was happening in the office. She hadn’t intended to eavesdrop but she also hadn’t been expecting to hear what she heard.

            “Okay Mom, now’s the time… since when have you and Kara been dating.”

            “Carter!” She shouted. It startled him because she hardly ever raised her voice with him; unless he was really in trouble. She rushed to the door of her office and closed it. “Do you know how much trouble I could be in if anyone had heard you!?”

            “Sorry,” he said quietly and took a seat on the sofa. “I didn’t mean to.”

Her eyes softened and when she spoke again and so did her tone, “I’m sorry too,” she sat beside him. “Wh-When your dad told you about Kara and I,” she swallowed hard. “What um… did he say?” Fearing she had been caught in the lie and knowing Alan would rub it in her face for the rest of time she braced herself for Carter’s words.

            “Well he asked me if it was true.”

            “And… and what did you say?” Again she practically held her breath and pressed her palms to her thighs to try to calm her nerves.

            “I told him of course it was true,” his words led to Cat releasing a heavy sigh of relief, “A little warning would have been nice though,” he teased and she rolled her eyes.

            “I know and I’m sorry… Kara and I were trying to find a way to tell you,” she continued the ruse because she never, ever wanted to disappoint Carter by lying to him; and being put on the spot unfortunately caused her to lie more. “I certainly didn’t think your father was going to do that for me… er us.”

            “It’s cool Mom, I’m just glad you and Kara have finally figured it out.”

            “Figured it out?” She repeated as a question and he nodded. “Figured what out?”

            “C’mon Mom, you are Kara ae so obvious,” with that he got to his feet, grabbed the book bag he had deposited near the door when he first walked in and moved back to the couch to begin his homework.

Cat sat dumbfounded.

She wished she knew what was so obvious.

Meanwhile, Kara stood unmoving- still in the spot she had stopped in- her mouth dropped open in shock; it was James who broke her out of her head.

            “Uh Kara,” he waved his hand in front of her face and got her attention back.

            “Oh… Oh hey James,” she said awkwardly with a giggle.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, yeah… I just uh- I gotta bring these,” she trailed off and moved past him to drop the layouts off in editing. James looked after her; confusion on his face before he shook his head and walked into his office.

* * *

 

            “Keeeeiiiira!” Cat bellowed about an hour later; once Carter’s nanny had picked him up to bring him home until Cat was done with work for the day. Kara popped to her feet and swallowed her fear about what was about to happen before she walked into the open office.

            “Yes Miss Grant.”

            “Close the door,” she said without even diverting her attention from her laptop in front of her. Kara did as she was instructed and then made her way over to the desk.

Without looking up Cat spoke, “Carter knows,” she finally looked up and met Kara’s suddenly worried eyes. “About our um… dating.”

            “I heard,” Kara blurted out and noticed a smirk on Cat’s lips before she tried to cover, “I-I mean I figured… heard,” she laughed at herself. “Like I could,” she swallowed hard as Cat merely continued to stare at her. “I meant I figured b-because he seemed to-”

            “Enough,” Cat stopped her rambling with a slight flick of her hand and Kara was thankful to have been stopped before she ruined everything.

            “H-How does he know?”

            “His useless father told him and Kara,” she popped to her feet and walked toward her bar. She poured herself and drink and turned to face Kara again. “I told him it was true.”

            “Oh,” was the only word she could form before Cat was talking again.

            “Yeah and I’m sorry about that, he put me on the spot and I didn’t want to lie to my son… or, rather let him know I was so pathetic that I lied to his father.”

            “You are not pathetic Miss Grant.” Again Cat waved her off with a flick of her hand and Kara decided that was a fight for another time.

            “Okay so, what do we do?”

            “Do you think you could help me out by continuing this ruse… at least until his birthday party and then maybe we could stage a fake break up so that I don’t have to tell my son that I lied,” part of Kara knew that continuing a lie to prevent him knowing it’s a lie was a bad idea.

But there was a bigger part of her- the part of her that carried a huge crush on her boss; the real reason why it could never work with James was because she was already head over heels for someone else.

And that someone else was Cat.

And that part of her won over the logic.

            “Yeah, yes Miss Grant, that’ll be fine,” she stammered.

            “Are you sure?” Cat asked with a light in her eyes that Kara couldn’t be sure what it meant.

            “Of course.”

            “Okay, thank you. The party is this Saturday afternoon; my driver will pick you up at noon? Does that work for you?”

            “Yes,” Kara’s tone mixed with excitement and trepidation.

            “Good,” Cat returned to her desk and focused on her laptop once again. A moment later, without looking at Kara she spoke again, “I need those layouts Keira.”

            “I’ll go get them Miss Grant.”

* * *

 

Kara sat slumped on her couch waiting for Alex to get there with the food and she was berating herself for being so stupidly in love with Cat that she got herself into this mess.

A knock on the door several moments later brought her out of her thoughts. She bounced the door and yanked it open.

            “It’s about time, I’m starv-” she was cut off when she saw that Alex wasn’t alone.

            “When aren’t you starving?” Alex teased.

            “Sorry Lucy,” Kara ignored her and focused on the girl beside her. “I-I didn’t know you were coming.”

            “Yeah, Alex invited me… she said you could use the company of friends tonight; I hope you don’t mind.”

            “That’s nice,” Kara moved out of the way so that they could enter. “Of course I don’t mind.” Lucy moved into the apartment but before she let Alex pass she whispered close to her sister’s ear. “Lucy?”

            “Yeah,” Alex shrugged her tone also hushed. “She was at the DEO and she seemed to need friends tonight too.”

            “Mm hm,” she hummed with disbelief.

            “What? She’s a… friend.”

            “Mm hm,” Kara repeated. Alex rolled her eyes and then joined Lucy in the kitchen as Kara closed the door behind them.

Once the food was handed out and the women had moved to the living room to eat around Kara’s coffee table, Lucy spoke. “So what’s wrong Kara? I-I mean if you don’t mind sharing it with me… if you’d rather Alex was here alone for you to talk, I can go.”

            “Of course not,” she waved her off. “You’re my friend Lucy, I don’t mind you knowing, it’s just… it’s embarrassing.”

            “Can’t be more embarrassing than following a guy here who as it turned out liked someone else, and then that person turned out to be just a friend,” Kara’s face blushed red and Lucy could tell she was going to apologize again so before she could she continued, “I’m teasing Kara… everything with James and me, and James and you worked out the way it was supposed to. In fact, the reason why I came here is not the reason why I stayed, I think this is where I belong,” and with that her eyes drifted over to Alex who smiled shyly. Kara rolled her eyes.

Luckily neither woman saw it because they were too busy looking at each other. A moment later, Alex broke the staring contest.

            “So… what happened?”

            “Okay,” Kara blew out a long sigh. “Last night I got a call from Miss Grant, she asked me to pretend to be her date be-”

            “What!” Lucy shouted and then covered her mouth so that her food wouldn’t fall out. “Oh my god,” she continued around chewing.

            “Yeah,” Kara agreed with another sigh.

            “Sorry, for interrupting… continue,” Lucy took another bite of food.

            “So her ex, Carter’s dad, asked her to dinner and he brought his twenty something girlfriend to try to humiliate her… the jerk,” her anger was palpable.

            “You okay sis?” Alex’s concern was equally palpable.

            “Yeah I’m fine, he’s just…” she trailed off, took another breath and then continued the story. “So she called and asked me to pretend to be her date… which fine, no big deal, it-”

            “It is a big deal,” Alex cut her off; again with concern lacing her tone.

            “It’s fine,” Kara eyed her and Alex backed off. “So that was it, no problem, pretend to be her girlfriend for the night right… except no, Carter’s dad told him so now in order to not disappoint her son; Cat as asked me to continue pretending just for a while and then stage a breakup.”

            “Kara this is a bad idea,” Alex warned and Kara just stared at her. Lucy looked between the two.

            “Why? Why is it a bad idea?” She was looking at Alex when she asked but Alex merely looked at Kara until she spoke.

            “Fine,” the girl huffed in annoyance, which pulled Lucy’s attention back to her. “So I might be just a little,” Alex snorted and again Kara leveled her with a glare. “I might be just a tiny bit in love with my boss.”

And Lucy gasped.

And then she covered her mouth again.

It was silent for a beat and then realization dawned on Lucy, “Wait is she… when James and I talked about your breakup,” she noticed surprise in Kara’s eyes and  she shrugged. “Sorry, he came to me after you ended things.”

            “It’s okay, I figured he would.”

Lucy smiled; glad that she and James were still friends and that Kara wasn’t angry, “he said that you told him you had feelings for someone else but he didn’t say who.”

            “That’s because I didn’t tell him who, no one can know Lucy… in fact the only person who knows is Alex,” she paused. “And now you.”

            “Your secret is safe with me,” Lucy promised and there was something in her eyes that caused Kara to believe her. She and Lucy had become a lot closer since she revealed to the woman that she is Supergirl; and since the James stuff is now over. “But you and Cat huh… hot,” she decided a moment later and Alex’s head whipped around. “What? It is!”

            “First of all ew,” Alex had her lip curled and Lucy smirked. “And second of all, Cat Grant is terrible to Kara.”

            “ _Was_ … was terrible, she’s actually pretty awesome these days,” Kara had adoration in her tone and again Alex curled her lip.

            “Regardless… this is a bad idea Kara.”

            “I agree,” Lucy said to the surprise of both women. “I mean yeah it’s hot but Kara if you have real feelings for her and she doesn’t return them than this will only lead to heartbreak for you.”

            “I knew I liked you for a reason,” Alex met Lucy’s eyes. Lucy smiled wide and Alex returned the gesture.

Kara was the one with the curled lip this time, as the two women flirted.

            “Doesn’t matter, I’m doing it,” Kara leaned back in her chair and popped a potsticker in her mouth. Alex looked at her with a saddened gaze- she was worried that much was obvious.

Kara knew Alex and Lucy were only concerned about her, “Look I know that this could end badly for me but how could I say no… Cat’s ex is an actual penis,” Lucy snorted laughter but Kara continued. “And Carter is so sweet, she felt she had to continue to lie and I feel like I have to continue to help.”

            “Just…” Alex trailed off and let out a defeated sigh, “be careful.”

            “I always am.”

            “No you’re not,” Lucy and Alex said at the same time.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Lucy excused herself stating she had an early morning, “You should go home soon too Agent,” she directed her words at Alex. “You also have an early morning,” Alex smirked.

            “Ew… is that some kind of code?” Kara asked but they both ignored her.

            “I’ll be leaving soon myself Director, don’t worry,” she winked and Lucy smiled before she turned her attention back to Kara.

            “Thank you for letting me crash your sister night tonight Kara,” the girl smiled. “And thanks for trusting me with your story.”

            “You’re welcome, and I mean that as far as you coming over to hang out as well. You’re welcome anytime.”

With a smile and a nod Lucy grabbed her things and left. Once the door was closed Kara turned to Alex and hit her with a throw pillow.

            “You’re gross.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you’re flirting and smiley and it’s… it’s weird.”

            “We’re just friends Kara.”

            “Yeah okay, and I’m not hopelessly in love with my boss.”

            “It’s nothing heavy I promise,” Alex tossed the pillow back at her.

            “Well if that is true, that doesn’t make me feel any better. In fact, it makes me even more worried about you.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “Because if you and Lucy are just _hooking up_ ,” she used finger quotes and had a curled lip as she said it. “It’s going to end just as badly for you as it is going to for me and Cat,” upon seeing the still confused expression on Alex’s face she continued. “You like her Alex,” and with that Alex shook her head.

            “Yeah I like her I mean we’re-”

            “No I mean, you _like_ her,” and again Alex shook her head.

            “No.”

            “Okay,” Kara gave up and sat back on the couch with one if the Chinese boxes in her hand. “But when this blows up in your face and you fall in love with her… I get to say I told you so,” Alex eyed her but didn’t say anything in return she just sat there mulling over her feelings and hoped Kara wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Losing My Mind.
> 
> I'm going to try to post twice a week; no promises but I'll do my best.


	3. All the Things That You Said to Me

_“Well I get the thrill run down my spine, when I see you hitting me up; feeling so electrified, with the heat of a million suns. You know just one touch can keep me high, and I think I’ll never come down. Til a couple days go by, and you’re nowhere to be found.”_

~

Kara hadn’t expected Saturday to come so fast.

The rest of the week had been fine at work; Cat still called her Keira, but otherwise she wasn’t as… _scary_ as she usually was. And that was nice.

But still the rest of the week had flown by and now it was Saturday, it was 11:37am on Saturday. Cat’s driver would be there in minutes and she still wasn’t dressed; she didn’t know what to wear.

She never knew what to wear to a date.

Even though it wasn’t a real date it was real for all intents and purposes and she was terrible at dressing herself. Normally in times like this she needed Alex; but because she needed the DEO to cover for Supergirl today Alex was unavailable.

Luckily she had…

And as if on cue someone was knocking on her door.

            “Come in,” She called knowing without having to look who it was.

            “Hey Kara,” Winn entered her apartment and closed the door behind himself. “What did you need my help with?”

            “I need help choosing what to wear on a date.”

            “A…” he was surprised. “A-A date?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Really Kara?”

            “Look I know, and I’m sorry but Alex is busy and you’re my best friend and I’m sorry… you said you were over me and-”

            “I-I am… mostly,” she shot him a sad look but he didn’t intend to make her feel bad so he quickly moved on, “Okay I’ll help, more than anything I want you to be happy.” She squealed with excitement and jumped up and down. Her excitement was short lived because he wasn’t done, “on the condition you tell me what’s going on, and who you’re seeing,” her face dropped and he crossed his arms knowing he was going to win this.

She looked at him and then at her clock, 11:43 am.

            “Okay fine,” this time he was the one who squealed and jumped up and down. His antics made her laugh and she figured if she couldn’t tell her best friend, who could she tell.

            “I promise I will, but I can’t right now.”

            “Kara,” he whined.

            “Fine… but the car is picking me up at noon so I have exactly 17 minutes to get ready so you’re getting the short version; details will have to wait.”

            “I suppose I can agree to that.”

            “Okay… I’m dating Cat,” she blurted out and he snorted laughter; it wasn’t until he noticed she was completely serious that he stopped laughing.

            “C-Cat? As in Cat Grant?” She nodded. “Huh?” He had given up on trying to understand and just waited for the explanation.

            “She asked me to meet her the other night and pretend to be her date because her ex-husband is a wet noddle,” Winn laughed. “And then Carter found out and she didn’t want to disappoint him so she continued to lie and asked me to go along with it… I said yes, and today is his birthday so here we are,” she took a breath and then held up two dresses. “Which one?”

He shook his head, “wait you-”

            “Details later Winn… dress now.”

            “Right,” he remembered and looked down at the options before him, the first one was black and fitted and he knew Kara would look amazing in it. The other was blue and a bit frillier; he knew it would match her eyes.

He then let out a huff because she’d look great in them both; a fact he said to her a moment later.

            “Pick. One. Winn,” her aggravation was obvious so he just picked one.

            “The black one,” he finally stated.

            “Awesome,” and with a burst of super speed she was gone and back within seconds looking absolutely stunning.

            “Wow,” he let out a loud exhale.

            “You think?” She grinned widely and he nodded. “You think Cat will think so?” He was about to nod when he realized the extent of her question.

            “Wait… I thought you said you were fake dating Cat, why do you care if she’d like it?” But just as she asked her phone beeped; it was a text from the driver telling her that he was outside.

            “Details later Winn,” and as she sped past him he called after her.

            “This isn’t over,” she was already halfway out of the building but he knew she heard him. He waited a moment to take in everything that had just happened and then breathed out a puff of air.

            “Well okay… being her friend is never boring,” he said to himself as he left the apartment, locking it behind himself.

* * *

 

Cat was already waiting in the car for her when Reginald opened the door for her to get in and when she scooted in the seat and saw Cat beside her she nearly lost her breath at the sight.

Cat was wearing a baby blue summer dress that stopped just above her knees and clung to her in all the right ways; Kara’s mouth went dry.

            “Wow you look incredible Miss Grant,” she managed to spit out as Reginald closed the door behind her. The car beginning to move a moment later.

            “One… thank you,” she ducked her head. “You looked pretty good yourself,” she looked Kara up and down and Kara felt herself getting hotter under the scrutiny. Cat being much better at hiding her desires seemed undeterred; “And two, you should be calling me Cat, if we’re meant to be dating,” she trailed off and Kara was nodding so she didn’t feel she needed finish the sentence.

            “Right sorry, Cat.” It sounded strange hearing it out loud. Sure, she whenever she talked about her to other people she often called her Cat but she had never really said it to her and it felt weird in her mouth; not bad… just different.

And if the look in Cat’s eyes meant anything; she could tell she didn’t hate it.

            “Umm,” she looked around. “Where’s Carter?”

            “Oh I arranged for a limo to bring him and a few of his friends to the party by themselves,” Kara beamed at that. She shook her head free of her stupid crushed out grin and changed the subject.

            “Can I ask you a question?”

            “Sure,” Cat replied and met Kara’s gaze.

            “Who has an elegant party for a fourteen year old?” Cat snorted laughter and before she could cover it Kara was giggling too; it was nice to see Cat like this.

            “Ah well, that would be my brilliant ex-husband, which is why I would’ve insisted on being there had he not invited me, er us,” she cleared her throat and then continued. “I mean, I knew this party was more about Alan than about Carter… he just likes to pretend he cares from time to time so that Carter will stay in his life; which is why I made sure there will be something there for Carter and his friends to enjoy.”

            “Did you?” The question was filled with adoration and Cat must’ve noticed because she quickly caught Kara’s eyes; Kara tried to cover, “I mean of course you did, you’re a great mother.”

            “I know, and Carter knows… but I didn’t do it for me, I did it for Carter,” Kara nodded she loved Cat’s confidence almost as much as her hidden but incredible heart. “He needs to not be disappointed by his father yet another time; I just couldn’t stand it if he did… but I also can’t trust Alan to get it right himself.”

Kara didn’t want to continue to fawn all over Cat; at least not so obviously so instead she steered the conversation a bit. “So what did you do?”

            “That my dear, is a secret.”

            “From me… why?”

            “Because something tells me you’ll enjoy it as much as Carter will,” her words were accentuated by the car coming to a full stop and Reginald announcing their arrival.

The door opened and he helped them both out.

            “Be on standby Reginald, I might need you before the end of this party if Alan decides to piss me off,” he chuckled.

            “Yes Miss Grant.”

Once the car was out of sight Cat turned to Kara and eyed her up and down; “shall we darling,” she reached out and curled her arm around Kara’s who tried to be elegant and not trip up the walkway to the backyard where the party was being held.

* * *

 

Kara was on her third drink as she watched all of these people in fancy clothes mingling as they all ignored the person the party was for; she turned her attention to the table overloaded with gifts and soon realized that these were the kind of people who thought gifts were the answer to everything a teenage boy would want.

Clearly they didn’t even know Carter.

            “Can you even get drunk?” Cat asked, startling Kara as she came up behind her.

            “No… I mean yeah I can… of course I can, why wouldn’t I,” she stammered as she covered and Cat rolled her eyes. “I just- I just don’t get drunk easily.”

            “Okay,” Cat acquiesced, “Are you ready for the surprise?”

            “Yes,” Kara shook her head like a little puppy, the excitement written all over her face and Cat couldn’t help but feel smitten. “Then you’re going to need this,” She handed her fancy bag.

            “What’s this?” She looked into the bag just as Carter came over.

            “Hey Kara, thanks for coming,” she looked over at him.

            “Sure kid, I wouldn’t miss it.”

He shot her a beaming smile, “Are you ready for the surprise?”

            “Yes,” again she was excited. “What is it?”

            “I don’t know,” he shrugged. They both turned to Cat.

            “Okay, okay… the two of you I swear, if you’re going to continue to gang up on me I don’t know if Kara and I can continue dating,” she said it so smoothly and carelessly that Kara almost believed it was real.

            “Fine,” Carter grumbled. At that moment Cat walked up on the stage where the band was taking a break and tapped the microphone.

            “Hello,” she said testing it and everyone at the party stopped their conversations and looked over at her. “Thank you all for coming out to celebrate my son- our son,” she corrected. “And I want to announce a surprise that Alan and I came up with for Carter and his friends that he doesn’t know about,” she caught sight of Alan and the confusion on his face was almost worth giving him part of the credit for it.

She hadn’t done it for him but his stupid expression was an added bonus.

            “Carter my sweet boy,” she addressed him. “In the back of the yard on the edge of the woods is all the equipment needed for a paintball game,” Carter’s face lit up with joy and his friends began cheering. “You and your friends,” she turned her attention to Kara, “as well as anyone else who wants to play is welcome to have fun.” With that she turned away from the crowd and hopped of the stage where she was instantly engulfed in a hug from Carter.

            “Thank you Mom, thank you so, so much,” he said excitedly before pulling back. “I gotta go thank Dad.”

            “Okay sweetheart,” she watched him go and then her eyes found Kara looking into the bag she had given her.

Kara pulled a pair of sweats from Victoria Secret in her size out of the bag and then looked up to see Cat approaching and smiling.

            “Cat,” she smiled so wide. “That was so great of you.”

            “Yeah well… I’m great,” she teased stepping into Kara’s space and taking her breath away. “Go… change, and then have fun.”

            “Would you like to play too?”

            “Oh no,” she responded with a giggle. “No, no… traipsing through the woods, shooting people with paint is not my idea of a fun activity but…” again she moved close enough that she and Kara were practically sharing air. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Kara forgot how to breathe.

But a moment later after seeing another satisfied smirk from Cat who was obviously enjoying getting her going she found words, “I won’t um, get dirty,” she breathed out. “I’ll have the gear on, an-and a mask.”

            “Very well, but… I know you Kara,” she placed her single finger on Kara’s jaw. “And knowing you, you’ll somehow end up with paint on you… and when you do,” she winked and slid her finger down her jaw stopping at her chin. “I’ll help you get clean.”

With that she walked away and stopped Alan who Kara hadn’t even noticed was approaching. Not wanting to deal with him; Kara took the opportunity to slip inside and into the restroom to get changed.

            “Alan,” Cat greeted happy to have given Kara an out to avoid talking to him.

            “Why’d you give me credit?”

            “Because Carter loves you,” She answered simply and he seemed to have taken her at her word.

            “Well thank you… f-for including me,” and just like that he was gone again. Knowing how happy it had made Carter to think it was from them both was enough for her to know she had made the right decision.

* * *

 

Kara was annoyed as the paint ball game ended.

She was annoyed because Cat had been right, as usual.

She thought she was alone and took her mask off to fix her hair and was shot right in the head with a purple paintball and now the left side of her head, hair and face were covered in purple; and she was certain that if she wasn’t a superhero she would have a splitting headache from how hard the paintball had hit her.

She was out of the game and now she had to face Cat but at least Carter was happy.

            “Thanks for playing Kara,” he said coming up behind her.

            “Oh hey Carter,” she saw a big splotch of red spattered on his chest and she scrunched up her nose, “aw, are you out too?”

            “Yeah, I’m not so good at sports… but it’s okay it was fun and the guys said that we’ll play another round once this one is over,” she was glad to see he was having so much fun. “Are you going to play again?”

            “Nah, I think it’s one and done for me, I kind of have a headache,” she pointed to her purple head and he held back a laugh.

            “Yeah that must suck, I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be… it was fun.”

            “I’m glad you’re having fun too Kara,” he saw one of his friends and turned toward the boy. “I’m gonna,” he pointed and Kara nodded.

            “Yeah go,” she encouraged.

            “I’m glad you’re dating Mom, I hope you guys last forever,” he told her as he left; and she couldn’t fight the smile at the thought.

            “Yeah me too,” she said to herself but was brought out of her thought by the sound of Cat laughing behind her. She grimaced and turned to face her. Cat laughed harder once she caught sight of the whole side of her face but softened when she saw Kara’s lip stuck out in a pout.

            “I suppose you’re going to say-”

            “I told you so,” Cat closed the distance between them in a very sexy strides in what Kara was sure she put a little extra sway to her hips for her benefit. “But,” she stopped once they were inches apart, “I also told you I’d help you clean up too,” she tangled her fingers with Kara’s and led her into the house.

It wasn’t until Kara saw Alan standing off to the side watching them that she realized that Cat was just putting on a show for him.

She tried to hide her disappointment to the best of her ability.

And honestly it took a super human ability in order to hide it.

But she was pretty sure it worked.

* * *

 

Once inside the bathroom; Cat led Kara over to the huge sink where she easily rinsed the purple, mostly out of her hair; the rest would have to wait until later when she could shampoo it.

She then found a washcloth and drenched it with warm water before she rung it out, turned, and gently pressed it against Kara’s cheek. Kara withheld a moan at the warm sensation as well as at the sight of Cat so close and being so gentle.

After a moment Cat turned, added a bit of soap to the cloth, and then went back to work.

            “Honestly, how did you manage to get covered by this much paint?” She teased and Kara rolled her eyes. Knowing she wasn’t going to get an answer, Cat pushed; “I mean why didn’t you just keep your mask on?”

            “I took it off to fix my hair, it was in my eyes, and I didn’t know there was anyone around.”

            “Oh,” Cat said with her lips forming a perfect ‘o’; she moved the cloth to her forehead and smirked. “Interesting,” she said with mirth in her tone.

Kara knew that it was a bad idea but she asked anyway, “What’s interesting?”

            “This scar on your forehead,” Kara’s eyes widened so much that her eyes looked as though they were going to pop out.

Kara froze for a moment; teasing was one thing but this was too much… too scary.

“You know who else has the same exact scar…” she paused briefly and saw the fear in Kara’s eyes but she continued anyway, “Super-”

            “Cat I-”

            “If you’re going to insist on continuing to pretend you’re not what we both know you are… than fine, I can do that; but my question is… why? I mean do you not trust me,” she purred and Kara swallowed hard, her breathing a bit labored because of how Cat was talking to her; flirting with her.

While also flirting with a subject that was very scary to her; but Kara was also tired of hiding from the one person she wanted to share everything with, so she played along.

            “At first, Supergirl would’ve been afraid that you would publish a story outing her true identity and she needs it… i-if it were true that is.”

            “I see,” Cat nodded with a sly smirk playing on her lips. “Well, I’d never do that.”

            “I know that… now, but at first I was worried about that.” Cat didn’t miss her use of pronouns but she didn’t say anything about it.

            “So what about now, you trust me now?” Kara nodded, “But still the secrecy?”

She knew she was playing with fire, but Cat was so close and being so open and honest she literally couldn’t help herself.

            “Well, y-you threatened to fire me, a-and I really need my job Cat. I love it,” that brought a smile to Cat’s face. “I need to be normal,” again Cat smirked because Kara was finally being honest with her.

            “Well I was being rash when I said that, I was trying to be unselfish, but we both know that I am far too selfish to have gone through with it. I like you around me… I need you there,” Kara sucked in a breath.

At some point Cat dropped the washcloth and had moved into her personal space not that she was complaining, “So… what’s your next excuse?”

            “Um,” she stammered. “Your um, your safety,” she found words again. “S-Supergirl has a lot of people that want her dead and she couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you, I couldn’t live with it if you were hurt by someone.”

Cat laughed, “Hm, they wouldn’t dare,” with that she leaned in. “But if you know… if you need to continue to pretend you’re anything less than extraordinary in order to be here with me, than by all means who am I to stop you,” with that she leaned in and Kara stopped breathing.

_Oh my, oh my…_

Cat Grant was going to kiss her.

And then she panicked.

Just as she felt the slight brush of Cat’s lips against hers she backed away and fell backwards over a laundry hamper.

            “Oh,” Cat gasped.

            “I-I gotta go Cat… I’m really sorry,” she was already on her feet and faster than a normal human could move she was out the door and out of the house.

            “Well,” Cat huffed and blew out a puff of air. “I guess I came on a bit too strong.”

* * *

 

Lucy gasped as she felt her back hit the now closed door of her apartment; a second later Alex was pressed against her with her lips leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

            “Fuck Alex,” she groaned.

            “That’s the idea,” Alex’s tone was deep, aroused, and Lucy couldn’t wait for them to get to her bed. She grasped Alex by the shoulders and changed their positions’ with a quick flip. Alex’s back and head hit the door with a low thud.

            “Ow,” she said automatically but then Lucy’s lips were on hers and her tongue was pushing into her mouth. She let Lucy lead the way but she wasn’t going to just stand there and let things happen to her so she moved her hands from their place at the girl’s hips and pushed the front of her shirt up. Lucy broke the kiss long enough for Alex to pull the shirt up and over her head; dropping it to the floor without take her eyes off of Lucy’s naked breasts.

            “No bra?” She practically purred.

            “I figured we’d end up here,” she teased. “Wanted to save time.”

            “Good idea,” Alex told her before she ducked her head and circled her lips around her nipple. Lucy moaned and fisted her hand into Alex’s hair.

It was then that Alex’s phone rang.

            “Ignore it,” Lucy stated but knew full well that she wouldn’t. Alex reached for her pocket and saw who was calling.

            “It’s Kara… she had that party with Cat today,” Lucy nodded knowing their evening was over because if Kara was calling it must be important. She reached for her shirt as Alex answered the call.

            “Kara, what’s wrong?”

            “Alex… I messed everything up, I need you,” she was crying that much was obvious, “Can you come over please?”

            “Y-Yeah I’ll be right there,” Alex ended the call with a heavy sigh. She turned to Lucy and saw that she was disappointed. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s fine… is she okay?” She motioned to the phone.

            “She was crying,” Lucy’s expression turned saddened. “So probably not, I don’t know what happened so.”

            “Well,” Lucy stepped closer and draped her arms around Alex’s neck. “Call me later, or come by… I’ll leave the front door open.”

            “Okay,” Alex couldn’t hide the grin.

            “And you owe me one,” Lucy added with a wink.

            “I know,” with that she leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to Lucy’s lips; it was anything but innocent and though tempting wasn’t leading anywhere.

            “I’ll see you later.”

            “’Kay,” Lucy pressed one last peck to her lips. “Tell Kara I said hi.”

            “Will do,” with that she opened the door for Alex and didn’t stop herself from watching her walk away. As Alex waited for the elevator she caught Lucy staring and found that she didn’t mind at all.

            “G’night Alex… I’ll be thinking of you while I take care of myself,” she called down the short hall to the girl just as the elevator door opened. With that Lucy popped back into her apartment and Alex groaned as she got onto the elevator.

            “Damn you Kara.”

/

Alex knocked on the door, “I’m here Kara, let me in,” when she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of her sister… red, puffy, teary eyed and slightly purple skin on the left side of her face and hair.

She looked at her with a confused look on her face but Kara didn’t notice.

            “Oh Alex… I ruined everything,” she said through tears and went back to the couch. Alex closed the door behind herself and followed her noticing three empty pizza boxes and two empty cartons of ice cream.

 _This was bad; it took her less than twenty minutes to get here from Lucy’s and Kara had already demolished this much food_ \- she thought.

This was bad.

            “What happened?” Kara pulled her face out of the couch cushion and answered; again through tears.

            “Cat tried to kiss me and I backed away… and then ran away, I was about to have all of my dreams come true and I ruined it,” she whined and Alex nodded.

            “Why’d you back away?”

            “Because I thought she was only doing it for the lie… but we were alone so that couldn’t have been true,” she was full on crying now and Alex moved closer to her. She sat down next to her and pulled Kara closer; hugging her tightly against her chest.

            “It’s going to be okay, we’ll figure it out… just tell me everything that happened and we’ll figure it out,” she felt Kara nod against her. “And also… why are you purple?”

With that Kara snorted laughter and Alex was happy she at least got her to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Up All Night.


	4. I Can't Get You Out of My Brain

_“Every now and then I think you might want me to, come show up at your door; but I’m just too afraid that I’ll be wrong.”_

~

Alex coming over the night before helped Kara feel better but it didn’t help her decide what she was supposed to do about her feelings for Cat; should she reveal them? Should she tell her she couldn’t fake it anymore? Should she do both?

Or should she just continue to pretend that they’re dating while her heart was breaking…

            “Ugh,” she groaned. She didn’t know what to do and Alex hadn’t helped in that regard; her goal was to just make Kara feel better and it had worked; but now she needed to go find Alex and get some real advice.

She knew exactly where to find her.

/

At the DEO Lucy and Alex were in the office working on some paperwork. Thankfully for the first time in a long time there wasn’t a lot of alien activity and they were finally able to catch up on the pile of paperwork that had been continually pushed aside.

Alex was standing in front of the table with a file in front of her and she was flipping through it when she was suddenly distracted by hands that slipped up the sides of her thighs, over her ass, and then around her waist.

She smiled as Lucy pressed her face into the back of Alex’s neck and began leaving kisses along the nape.

            “Lucy,” she whined but there was absolutely no conviction behind it; she really didn’t want her to stop but she tried to make it look good.

            “C’mon babe,” she took a step back so that Alex could turn in her arms. Once turned, Lucy then curled her arms around the woman’s neck. “It’s a slow day, no one will come in here… and I missed you last night,” her voice was low, husky, and filled with so much desire that even if Alex had wanted to stop she wouldn’t have been able to say no.

            “I’m sorry,” she replied honestly; as she remembered back to what they were doing before Kara called.

            “Kiss me,” Lucy pleaded and Alex did just that. She pressed her lips roughly against hers and held her tightly in her arms. It didn’t take long for Lucy to deepen it; Alex bit back a moan as she felt Lucy’s tongue slide into her mouth but…

Once again they were interrupted when they were nearly knocked over by a blur that turned out to be Kara.

            “Ew gross,” Kara covered her eyes when she saw the sight before her; upon hearing her Alex and Lucy broke apart.

            “Your own fault,” Lucy had just a bit of teasing to her tone. She stepped away from Alex and took a seat at her desk as she spoke, “when you don’t call before barging- or in your case, speeding- in… it’s your own fault for what you see,” she winked at Alex to show her she wasn’t really annoyed.

            “I’m sorry, trust me… I’m really, _really_ sorry,” she said the second sorry with a curled lip and Lucy couldn’t fight a giggle; even Alex smiled at her. “I just don’t know what to do about Cat.”

            “Again,” Lucy teased. “Didn’t you interrupt us last night for this exact same reason as well?” Again Kara curled her lip when she thought about what Lucy and Alex had been doing before her phone call.

            “Well yes,” Kara admitted with a sheepish expression. For all the teasing that she and Lucy did with each other; she was happy that Alex wasn’t alone anymore. That seemingly she found someone who was completely perfect for her. “But last night I was so upset that Alex just comforted me… we never actually got around to figuring out what to do before-”

            “Before she passed out in my lap like she used to do after a tough day at school,” Alex finished for her; there was teasing in her tone.

            “Much like you used to do when you would come home drunk in college,” Kara shot back and Lucy just laughed as she looked between the two sisters.

            “You know if I didn’t know any better I would think the two of you couldn’t be more biologically related than Lois and I… except you’re both cuter.”

            “Aw Lucy,” Alex smiled at her. “You’re just as cute.”

            “Yeah I know, I was talking about Lois,” this time Alex laughed as well; but a moment later Kara huffed.

            “Can we get back to me now… and my problem?” She waved her hands in the air and both women turned their attention to her. “I mean if I don’t fix this today I have to face a probably very angry Cat at work tomorrow and I’m not convinced she won’t make a fool out of me; or worse… fire me.”

            “How is that worse?” Lucy questioned but Alex just waved her off. That was a conversation for another time.

            “Well okay,” Alex cut in. “What do you want to do?”

            “Besides Cat,” Lucy piped in and was met with an eye roll from Alex and a death glare from Kara. “Okay fine,” she held her hands up in defense and got back to her feet. She walked closer to Kara. “If your true feelings are overshadowing your desire to help Cat you’re either going to have to tell her the truth or quit the act.”

            “Yeah I know but-”

            “But Cat almost kissed her at the party,” Alex cut her off and finished the story. Lucy’s mouth dropped open in surprise before she put her hands on her hips and a smile filled with mirth spread across her lips.

            “Well that changes everything,” her mind was going a mile a minute over how she thought Kara should proceed.

            “Yeah,” Kara let out a heavy breath. “So now what do I do?”

            “Why didn’t you kiss her?”

            “I panicked,” Kara admitted.

            “Kara,” Alex joined the conversation. “I think you have to tell her how you feel; and then maybe you can see where this goes.”

            “I agree,” Lucy added and Kara nodded. She took a few breaths and then blew out a puff of air.

            “Okay,” she thought for a bit and then realized they were right. “Wish me luck… hopefully I make it out alive and thanks.” With that she was gone again in a blur. Lucy turned toward Alex who was now leaning against the front of her desk.

            “That girl is bulletproof,” Alex merely nodded because she knew where this was going. “She can walk through fire, she can bend steel… yet she is afraid of Cat Grant.”

            “Yes,” Alex agreed. “And to be honest, I am too… a little,” Lucy smirked and stepped closer. She draped her arms around Alex’s neck again.

She felt Alex’s hands on her hips and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “We need to talk about something,” she said and Alex instantly got worried.

            “Are you breaking up with me?”

            “Are we even dating?” Lucy shot back and Alex felt her face flush.

            “Um… uh,” but before she could stammer anymore Lucy continued.

            “We need to talk about your living situation,” Alex’s eyebrows popped so high they nearly hit her hairline.

            “Wh- my… my what?”

            “I know you don’t have anywhere that you actually live.”

            “H-How do you… how?”

            “Because I’m awesome, and attentive… I pay attention Alex, you never leave the DEO except to go to Kara’s and maybe the dry cleaner,” Alex nodded because she was right. “You can’t live like this.”

            “I just never got around to finding a place.” Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. She knew Alex lived in National City since college. “When Kara moved here I gave her my apartment,” Lucy’s mouthed the word _oh_ because of course she did. “And I spend so much time here at the DEO anyway, I just… I put my stuff in storage and I don’t really sleep anyway so-”

            “Okay well then you’re moving in with me,” she cut her off and Alex’s throat instantly felt like it was closing up.

            “Uh no… that would be, that would be-”

            “Look Alex, I know you’re allergic to commitment so that’s not what this is about,” she saw Alex close her mouth. “This is about you needing a place to come home to; a place that is yours,” she saw the girl nodding and knew she was about to get her way. She just needed to drive it home. “I have a spare room, and it’s yours… no promises, or commitments necessary.”

It was silent between them for several moments as she let Alex think about it; but before long she couldn’t take it anymore. “So… what do you say?”

She saw Alex smile and felt her arms tighten around her waist; she took it as a good sign.

            “Yes,” she responded softly and then she was attacked with kisses from her girlfr… uh the girl in her arms. When Lucy finally pulled away; Alex smirked, “I can’t believe you got me to Uhaul already?” That comment earned her a shove as Lucy stepped away.

            “Well now that that is settled, get back to work Agent… that’s an order,” she stepped toward the exit but she didn’t miss what Alex said next.

            “Yes Ma’am.”

* * *

 

The first place Kara thought to find Cat was obviously CatCo.

Sure it was Sunday but that never stopped Cat from working before; but she wasn’t there. She then tried to think about what would’ve kept Cat away from work and in a _duh_ moment she knew exactly where she would be.

Carter.

With that realization Kara headed over to Cat’s penthouse; where she had only ever been once. It was on a day she needed to have Cat sign something and the woman had already gone home for the evening.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t remember where it was. She often flew by the area when she was out flying around during nights that she couldn’t sleep.

Or when she had too much on her mind.

But when she got to the house Cat wasn’t there.

            “Kara,” Carter shouted upon seeing her. “It’s okay Ella, she’s Mom’s girlfriend… you can let her in.”

            “Oh yes,” Ella remembered who Kara was. “But Miss Grant is not here,” the lady told her as she led Kara into the house.

            “Do you know where she is?” She addressed both the nanny and Carter and they both shook their heads no.

            “But she’ll probably be back soon,” Carter decided. “Can you stay for a little while and play video games?” Kara thought on it for a moment; she didn’t have anything else to do- at least until she found Cat- and it was slow at the DEO so they most likely didn’t need her. Plus she liked Carter and wanted to get to know him better… especially if she had a chance with Cat.

            “I’d love to,” she replied as she pulled her jacket off. Carter’s beaming smile made it all worth it.

            “So… are you and Mom okay?” He asked as they began playing their first game.

            “Y-Yeah, why do you… ask?” She wondered if Cat had said anything to him even though she was pretty certain that she wouldn’t have.

            “Just wondering, Mom looked a little sad when she left before and then you’re here,” Kara nodded because he was sort of right. “If you guys had a fight I think it’ll be okay.”

            “Why do you think that?”

            “Because you’re perfect for each other,” she couldn’t hide her beaming smile; not that she wanted to.

            “And what makes you think that?” She pressed; she was curious what someone so innocent and not corrupted by life yet thought about it.

            “Because Mom has never smiled as much as she does when you’re around… even before you started dating,” Kara nodded and tried to hide her giddiness. “And you, well I don’t know you as well but from what I do know you seem less nervous… more confident around Mom, these days.”

            “You’re so wise,” she smiled at him.

And then she proceeded to get her ass kicked by him in the video game; several times over.

* * *

 

Cat sat on the uncomfortable leather couch in her therapist’s home office and waited for her to come into the room.

As she waited; she thought about what had nearly happened in that bathroom over and over again. She hated being rejected, not that it happened very often. But when it did; it not only made her feel gross it also made her feel angry.

These thoughts were swirling in her head when her therapist- Dr. Gabrielle Morris- finally entered the room and closed the door behind herself.

            “I am so sorry for the wait the Cat, my day has been crazy,” she made her way across the room and sat down in the chair across from Cat.

            “It’s fine Gabi, thanks for fitting me in for this special session.”

            “Anything for you,” Gabrielle promised. She and Cat had been working together for years and she had come to care for her much like she often did with long time patients. “So what is the reason for this special visit?”

            “Okay well I did something stupid,” Cat began and Gabrielle kept her face neutral with a slight not. Cat took a breath and blurted it all out. “I asked my assistant to pretend to be my date for a dinner with my ex-husband.”

            “Why’d you do that?”

            “Because he was annoying and he had a twenty something on his arm, and I was like I can have one of those too; but he called my bluff and told me to invite my boy-toy over… he thought I was talking about a man… but anyway when I said that I was caught and without really giving it too much thought, I called Kara.”

            “And how did Kara respond?”

            “Like she always does… she helped.”

            “And then what happened?”

            “Then my jackass ex-husband decided that he should tell my son; and when Carter asked me about it I…” she trailed off and took a deep breath. “I continued to lie; I didn’t want to disappoint him any more than I already do.”

Gabrielle nodded and scribbled in her note pad, “Is that everything?”

            “No…” Cat reached over and poured herself a glass of water, took a large gulp, and then placed it back down on the table in front of her. “I asked Kara to continue to pretend for a little while and she agreed because _of course_ she did… the girl is so sweet it’s disgusting,” with that Gabrielle withheld a smile.

            “Okay and what happened that brought you to my home on a Sunday?” Gabrielle asked and without intending to; caused Cat to feel bad.

            “I’m sorry,” She stopped when the woman held her hand up and shook her head no.

            “That is not why I said it, let me rephrase… what was so bad that you needed to have an emergency session,” again Cat took a deep breath, and swallowed hard.

            “I um… I went to Carter’s birthday party that his stupid father threw for him with Kara on my arm as my date and during the party I um… I,” she trailed off again.

            “Cat,” Gabrielle pushed.

            “I tried to kiss her,” she finally said the words out loud and for the first time since high school she felt her face blush in embarrassment.

            “Oh,” it was needless to say that Gabrielle was surprised but she quickly regained her composure. “A-And then what happened?”

            “And then Kara ran away, and I was mortified.”

            “And now you’re mad at her?” Gabrielle questioned to which Cat shook her head no.

            “No, I mean… I’m quite embarrassed and I don’t know how I’m going to face her but I’m not mad,” she said with relief because she was somewhat worried that might’ve been.

            “Then what do you think it is?”

After a long few moments of quiet as Cat gathered herself enough to admit it.

            “I think I’m in love with her,” she finally admitted and Gabrielle merely nodded. “I think I have been having growing feelings for her long before we began this ruse.”

            “Yes,” Gabrielle agreed. “I believe you are.”

            “Well… make it go away!” Cat shouted and Gabrielle could only laugh.

* * *

 

After playing several games with Carter; Kara realized that Cat wasn’t going to come home any time soon and she left; but not before promising Carter she would come over another time.

She wandered the streets for a little while because she didn’t want to go home. She just wanted to see Cat and explain herself, tell her the truth, and hopefully finally get that kiss. After finally giving up on staying away she knew she couldn’t avoid it any longer. So she decided to go home; call out for a ton of take out and cry herself to sleep.

When she got to her floor she was surprised by who was waiting for her outside of her apartment.

            “C-Cat,” she gasped. The woman was standing outside of her door holding what looked like a bag of Chinese take-out and when the smell hit her nose, and her stomach grumbled she knew she was right.

            “Hello Kara,” she said with a slight smile.

            “Wh-What are you doing here?”

            “I talked to my therapist,” and Kara nodded because that’s where she had been. “And she suggested we talk… so c-can we,” she waited for an answer but Kara merely stared at her. “Talk I mean,” she continued.

Kara finally snapped out of her stupor and nodded.

            “Um… yeah,” she moved closer and pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket. “That would be great,” what she didn’t see as she opened the door and stepped inside was Cat’s beaming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song We Don’t Talk Anymore.


	5. There's Beautiful and Then There's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted on Saturday but life got in the way; sorry for the wait.

_“Some girls walk in the room and everything remains, but when you opened up the door, my life completely changed. Some girls be craving the attention to be seen, but the one I’m looking at is right in front of me.”_

~

As Kara led Cat into her apartment she was suddenly more nervous than she had ever been. Cat’s penthouse apartment was immaculate and so was her office. Kara was embarrassed at how her apartment might look but luckily when she walked in there was nothing messy; at least in the places that were easy to see.

She heard the door close behind Cat and she turned to look at her.

            “I-I was looking for you,” Kara admitted as Cat placed the Chinese food bag on Kara’s table.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Um, I wanted to talk about what happened the other…” she trailed off when she saw Cat nodding. “So I-I went to CatCo and when you weren’t there I went to your apartment,” she saw Cat’s eyes widen in what she hoped was surprise and not anger. “A-And Carter told me you’d probably be back soon and asked if I’d stay… we played video games.”

            “Ah, well… he must’ve enjoyed that,” she showed the smile that she reserved for Carter and in turn Kara smiled, “He talks about you constantly.”

            “Does he?” Kara was happy to hear that but she was mostly relieved that Cat wasn’t angry at her for showing up at her place.

            “Yes,” Cat responded and then began removing the takeout from the bag. “I don’t know how you put this,” she waved her hands over the food, “…in your body and still look as good as you do,” she scrunched her nose at the smell of it. Kara tried not to read too much into that comment but then her stomach growled and distracted her.

            “Because it’s so yummy.”

            “If you say so,” Cat took the order of Veggie steamed rice out of the bag because it’s the only thing from a restaurant such as this that she’d eat and left Kara to the rest.

After getting their food and moving into the living room; Kara sat in the chair and spread her food out on the table in front of her while Cat kicked off her shoes, and tucked her legs under her ass as sat on the couch. She then began eating from her container.

After taking a few bites Cat began, “So… about the other day,” Kara nodded and she hurried to chew the food in her mouth before talking.

            “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about too.”

            “Pleas Kara… let me go first,” Cat cut her off with a flick of her hand and Kara nodded.

It wasn’t until Cat was halfway done with her speech that Kara wished she had not let her go first. “First I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day.”

Kara felt her stomach drop and for the first time since arriving on Earth she no longer wanted to eat. She put her chopsticks down and sat back in her chair as Cat put all of her hopes and dreams to rest with only a few words.

            “I don’t know what came over me, I mean we were teasing and talking, and…” she trailed off to steady her breathing.

 _Why is this so hard?_ \- she asked herself.

            “And I made an obvious error… it was a lack in judgement and I am sorry. What I’m trying to say is we had a deal, a business agreement if you will, and I violated that by being less than professional-”

            “No Cat,” again Cat held her hand up and Kara gave up any of hope of stopping Cat from talking herself out of whatever she was feeling.

            “I will understand if you no longer want to continue this ruse and if so I will figure out something with Carter,” Cat waited for her answer and it took Kara a few moments to realize that now Cat wanted her to talk.

            “No Miss Grant,” she dropped her first name because it made her feel too close to her and Cat obviously didn’t feel the same… that what had happened was _a lack in judgment_. “I’m fine with us continuing this until you’re ready to ‘end’ it,” she used finger quotes when she said the word.

There was no reason to hurt Carter just because her own heart was getting broken.

Meanwhile, Cat felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach over how easily Kara had accepted her decision. There was a part of her that had hoped Kara was feeling all of the same things about her and that maybe she ran away because she was scared; but she couldn’t put herself out there like that.

Not again; not when the last time she did it Kara ran away so fast she was practically flying.

She couldn’t.

            “So are we okay?” Cat pushed and Kara nodded. Cat let out a relieved sigh and smiled, “Good and again… I’m sorry for crossing a line,” Kara nodded again a bit more sullenly this time. “I assure you it will not happen again.”

            “Okay Miss Grant,” this time Cat didn’t let it go.

            “What did I say about my name Kara… we can at least remain friends, can’t we?”

There was something about the look in her eyes, and the small pout on her lips; Kara was powerless to it… Cat Grant was Kryptonite to Kara Danvers.

The way she was looking at her caused her to smile and let go of her sadness, “Okay Cat,” and then the woman in question let out a small, satisfied noise at the back of her throat before she took a bite of her food.

Kara tried as hard as she could to push the sadness away. She could do this, she was freaking Supergirl. She could pretend to date Cat for a little while longer, and be friends with her… and maybe someday she would get over her feelings for her.

But as she looked over at Cat eating happily she knew that she would never get over her.

She was doomed.

Then the roar of cop cars sirens sounded outside of her window and after nearly jumping out of her skin; Cat rolled her eyes. “Honestly Keira… this neighborhood is horrendous,” she trailed off when she saw the nervous look in Kara’s eyes.

            “Cat… I um, I have to…” she trailed off and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. It only took Cat a moment to figure out what was wrong.

            “Go…” she waved her hand at the open bay window. “We both know that I know, let’s just stop pretending,” and with that Kara decided there was nothing she could do to hide it this time, and Cat was right- it wasn’t like she didn’t already know anyway.

In a flash she tore her shirt off to reveal the stunning red ‘S’ on her chest, the pants were next and before Cat knew it; Kara was flying right passed her and out of the bay window.

Cat let out a breath.

“Damn… that was hot,” she whispered. “It’s going to be so hard to pretend I don’t want her… when she’s that freaking hot,” she then continued to eat her food only getting up to see if she could see what was happening from the window Kara had just left from.

She _was_ still a journalist after all.

* * *

 

Alex and Lucy were moving Alex’s things from the moving van and into Alex’s new bedroom. Once they got a good majority of the boxes into the house; Lucy decided they needed a break.

She opened the refrigerator; took out two beers, opened them both, and handed one to Alex. They stood in the kitchen drinking and staring at each other.

Finally Lucy spoke, “What?”

            “Nothing,” Alex replied. “It’s just… you’re just pretty,” with that Lucy put her beer down and set it on the counter. She stepped closer, put her hands on Alex’s hips, and tugged her close until they were pressed together.

            “You’re pretty too,” Alex couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t been this happy in a very long time.

She quickly decided to tell Lucy that.

            “I haven’t been this happy in… well in a while and I want to thank you for giving me a place to call home.”

            “Aw baby,” Lucy cooed. “You’re turning into such a sap,” with that Alex groaned and tried to turn out of her arm but Lucy wouldn’t let her.

            “No, no you don’t,” when Alex turned to her again she was met with Lucy’s lips covering hers quickly. Alex reacted by sliding her arms around her waist and holing her tight. She deepened the kiss and felt it becoming more and more passionate until she reluctantly pulled away.

            “Mm,” Lucy whined. “Where are you going?”

            “We have work to do,” Alex told her and she whined again.

            “No we don’t, we finally don’t have work for once.”

            “I-I meant the boxes,” Alex said with a laugh and Lucy actually stomped her foot.

            “Can’t we just make out in peace for once,” she pouted and Alex was struck with a feeling she had never felt before.

It was probably love but Alex was no way in hell ready to admit that; not even to herself.

However she was ready for one thing.

            “Be my girlfriend,” she blurted out and saw Lucy’s eyes pop in surprise.

            “Uhh, are you sure?” Lucy questioned because dating Alex hadn’t been an easy road. When they first started hooking up Alex made it perfectly clear that they weren’t dating and this was just for fun.

In fact, she was super worried that Alex would freak out when she asked her to move in that she actually wrote a speech and made several revisions before actually asking her because she wanted to make it positively clear that she only wanted Alex to have a place she could call home.

            “Yes, I’m sure,” Alex promised but Lucy was still unsure and Alex couldn’t blame her. “Look, I know when we first started this that I was kind of an ass about it,” Lucy nodded because that wasn’t _not_ true.

She wouldn’t have worded that way but since Alex did.

            “I know I was difficult, to say the least… and mean sometimes and I probably don’t deserve you but I changed, you changed me, you made me want more and now I’m asking,” she saw Lucy’s beaming smile and it caused her own smile to spread.

            “You definitely deserve what you have… especially me,” she added a wink and Alex giggled. “And I’m saying yes, I’d love nothing more than to be your girlfriend.” Just as she finished the sentence, Alex’s lips were on hers again and she was kissing the hell out of her.

As the kiss got more intense she felt herself being picked up and lowered onto the counter. She smiled when the kiss broke; Alex stepped between her open legs, and brought their lips together once more in a kiss that was becoming increasing more heated with every breath.

Alex stepped back and tugged Lucy’s shirt over her head and then brought her lips back down to her collarbone.

And that was when her phone rang.

She pulled away from Lucy with a groan and reached for her phone. Lucy knew it was either Kara or work so she pulled her top back on as Alex looked at the caller ID.

            “I’m going to kill her,” she shouted and that told Lucy it was Kara. She hopped off of the counter and made her way toward Alex who was now talking on the phone.

A moment later, she hung up.

            “We gotta go,” she said and Lucy nodded.

            “Alien?”

            “Yup,” Alex popped the ‘p’ and grasped her gun which was lying on the table next to Lucy’s; she handed hers to her and as they left the house, Alex smiled at her.

            “I owe you one.”

            “Oh no… now you owe me two Agent Danvers,” she winked and Alex felt her knees buckle as she followed her girlfriend out the door.

Her _girlfriend_.

* * *

 

Once the crisis had been averted and the alien was safely locked up at the DEO; Kara returned to her apartment.

She knew Cat wouldn’t still be there waiting for her- not with Carter at home- but there was still a big part of her that was disappointed to come home to her empty apartment.

She was tired; she just wanted a long shower, a ton of food, and to forget this day ever happened.

After checking the first of those off her list; she left her bedroom drying her hair when she heard a knock on her door, and once again she was filled with fruitless hope.

She knew at this hour there was no way that it was Cat but she still hoped.

Again she was disappointed that it wasn’t her; but happy about who it actually was.

When she opened her door; she was greeted with Alex and Lucy carrying three pizzas each; followed by Winn and James carrying donuts and beer.

            “You guys do love me,” she cooed seeing them all bringing her the things they knew she must need.

Except for the beer… that was most likely for Alex.

            “We do,” Winn promised as they all went into the living room to start eating and talking.

            “How are you feeling Kara?” James wondered and she smiled at him. She knew that he was over her now but she hated that her feelings for Cat broke his heart.

            “Like someone stabbed me in the heart… which is kind of what Cat’s words did,” they all shot her sad looks and then Winn’s eyes popped out in shock.

            “Wait Cat… it’s Cat you’re in love with,” James and Alex laughed at him.

            “Yeah… sorry Winn I we never did get around to the details and-”

            “Oh my god,” he didn’t mean to cut her off but realization set in. “Yeah… oh my- it’s so obvious,” for that she threw a donut at him.

            “Shut it,” all four of them laughed at him as he caught it frosting side down in his hands. As he got up to wash his hands; Kara finished what she had been saying.

            “So yeah, it hurt to hear Cat tell me those things but at least I got to beat someone up right afterwards…so that was good.”

            “Well I’m happy that Alex asked me to be her girlfriend,” Lucy decided to change the subject so that Kara didn’t feel like she was the focus of everyone’s attention and worry. “Finally,” she added as she put Alex on the spot instead.

She couldn’t help it; Alex was so cute when she blushed.

            “Oh my god Alex!! That is so great,” Kara gushed.

            “You suck,” Alex shot her girlfriend a dirty look but Lucy knew she wasn’t really mad.

            “So wait… both of my ex-girlfriend’s left me for women?” James asked and they could tell he wasn’t upset or anything; just curious.

            “Yeah but with me at least you can take comfort in knowing my feelings will never be reciprocated,” Kara tried to soothe his ego but he just reached out and gently patted her knee. He certainly didn’t want that.

            “And technically, you left me,” Lucy reminded him and he frowned because he still felt bad about that. She shot him a smile because it was in the past and she was over it; he got the message. “But essentially… yeah,” she winked at him.

            “Hey, at least you had a girlfriend,” Winn pointed out.

            “So didn’t you,” Kara reminded him of Siobhan.

            “She wasn’t my girlfriend… she was using me,” he said sadly and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.  

After a few moment of conversation, Kara looked at all of her friends.

            “Thank you all for coming over tonight… I was feeling pretty bad. I was hoping Cat was here when I got back from fighting that alien but of course she had left.”

            “Wait,” Alex cut in. “What do you mean still here?” Kara’s eyes popped and she started to freak out. “Kara,” her tone was warning.

            “Um, so… about that,” she giggled nervously and Alex’s expression was anything but amused. “Yeah so um… Cat knows… that um, that I’m Supergirl,” she finally blurted out and Alex’s whole head turned red.

It looked like her head was going to explode.

            “WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAT KNOWS YOU’RE SUPERGIRL!!!!”

And she was pretty sure they could hear her screaming all the way across town. If she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought Alex was the one with the sonic scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Then There’s You.


	6. We're Almost There Baby, One More Step

_“I said times are changing, tell me how can I keep up; every time that I turn around there’s a wall. But I’m climbing daily, until I see the top, and I get up right after every fall.”_

~

            “Please Kara,” Alex took a second to get her anger in check, “Please… tell me why Cat Grant knows before my head explodes,” she had at least calmed herself long enough to get the words out.

            “Um…”

            “Yeah, we should,” both James and Winn said at the same time. “We’re going to go,” Winn continued once he had gotten a nod from James.  He shot Kara a somber expression and mouthed the words ‘good luck’ before he headed for the door.

            “You got this,” James whispered into her ear after he had pulled her into a tight hug. “See you Alex, bye Lucy,” he waved to each of them as he followed Winn out the door.

The guys excusing themselves had given Kara a few moments to gather her composure and at least Alex was sitting down now; with Lucy gently rubbing her back.

 _That should help_ \- she thought; trying to figure out how to explain.

            “Kara,” Alex’s warning tone was enough to get her mouth moving just as quickly as her thoughts were.

            “Look, it was an accident,” she began and Alex rolled her eyes so hard she wondered if it hurt. “Okay, the thing we did, with Hank,” Alex nodded. “It was… wh-what I mean it worked but eventually she saw through even that; like I said about my interview with her she’s a great journalist… it’s her superpower.”

Alex took a deep breath and gathered herself. “How exactly did she find out, Kara?”

            “She uh… well she caught me a couple of times almost confirming,” Alex threw her hands up and was once again on her feet. Before Alex could start yelling again she spoke, “I messed up okay but it doesn’t matter… she gave me her word that she wouldn’t say anything.”

Alex was still worried but she sighed in relief.

            “How can you be sure?”

            “Because I trust her,” her answer was simple and she followed up with a shrug. Alex could see that Kara was being honest. She felt her anger and some of her worry subside as she stepped closer.

            “Oh Kara, you are so head over feet in love with her,” this time her tone was sympathetic; Kara nodded sadly as Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

            “I’m sorry Alex, but I couldn’t keep it from her anymore not when… not when-”

            “Not when you love her this much,” Alex finished stepping back from the hug; again Kara nodded. “Okay,” she finally agreed.

            “Okay?” There was hope in Kara’s voice.

            “I mean she knows, it’s not like I can do anything about it now, and if you trust her I trust her,” Kara bounced up and down and pulled her sister into another, but brief hug. “But… if she betrays you,” Kara shook her head no.

            “She won’t.”

            “Or if she breaks your heart,” Alex continued and this time Kara wasn’t so sure.

            “It doesn’t count if she doesn’t know she’s doing it,” Kara tried and again Alex rolled her eyes.

            “Don’t give up on her sis,” she was calm again and once she took her seat beside Lucy; Kara felt like it was safe to sit down herself. She did so and then let Alex know with her expression that she was confused. “She’s into you too.”

            “N-No,” Kara laughed and waved her off. “N-No she’s not,” she said through giggling.

            “Yeah she is,” Alex insisted and beside her Lucy was nodding.

            “How do you know?”

* * *

 

Kara wasn’t sure where her sister and Lucy got the idea that Cat’s feelings for her were reciprocated… yeah sure, there was the almost kiss but it was Cat herself who said it had been a mistake. There was no way Cat liked her back.

But even as sure as she was it was those thoughts, and hopes, and dreams that kept her awake most of the night.

Which was why she was running late the following morning.

As she was rushing toward Cat’s office with the woman’s latte in her hand, having already used her heat vision to make it hotter. She was happy to see that she wasn’t late as late as she thought she was going to be. Yay super speed!

She got to the door of her office at the same time Cat did.

            “Keira… follow me,” she took the cup out of her hand and continued into her office without missing a beat.

Kara on the other hand was much more awkward as she stumbled to follow her, “Yes Miss Grant.”

Cat- as per usual was a rush in her life and she hoped- no matter where their relationship stood- that she always would be.

            “Carter has requested your presence at dinner tonight,” she said it so nonchalantly that Kara wasn’t quite sure she had heard her correctly.

            “Huh?”

            “Do try to follow along dear,” she was her usual condescending self so at least that hadn’t changed. Kara nodded dumbly and Cat stopped what she was doing to meet her eyes. “Tonight is his actual birthday and every year I cook his favorite dish… spaghetti and meatballs,” she told her with a soft grin that was often on her face when she thought about Carter.

            “And he asked if you would join us?” She finished and for some reason Kara found herself grinning like an idiot.

            “I-I would love to,” she was genuinely touched.

            “Well okay,” Cat fought the urge to smile herself but after her embarrassing moment in that bathroom she was trying to remain composed. “Now bring these to James for me will you,” she handed her some layouts and Kara took them smiling.

As she turned to leave she remembered she needed more information; so she turned back.

            “Um… Miss Grant.”

            “Yes dear,” the woman replied without looking up from her laptop.

            “W-What time… should I be there?” Cat looked up from her computer and met her eyes; there was a sparkle in them.

            “Is 6:30 good for you?”

            “It’s perfect,” she tried not to sound too eager as she turned to leave; when in reality she could’ve floated to James’ office.

Not that she would have.

Alex would kill her.

* * *

 

Kara was more nervous than she had been in a very long time. This was the first time that she would be with Cat in a social situation since she had made it very clear that this was a business relationship and nothing else.

She gripped the bottle of wine that she carried in her hand tighter and did the same with the gift bag she was holding in the other.

She stopped in front of the door and took a couple of steadying breaths. Sometimes it was weird; she had no fear when she would be fighting some alien or another but Cat… Cat made her so nervous.

She licked her lips and raised her hand to knock.

It swung open a moment later and she was greeted with Carter’s bright smile.

            “Kara… you came!” He hurled himself at her for a hug and she returned the gesture. She glanced inside and saw Cat watching them from the kitchen with a happy smile across her face.

Seeing Cat happy like that; so free… she just loved it.

Carter pulled out of the hug and grasped Kara by her hand.

            “Come on… Mom’s inside,” he tugged her through the door only giving her a moment to shut it behind her. Before she knew it; she was being pulled into the kitchen and got a full view of Cat.

It was breathtaking.

She looked gorgeous.

And while Cat always looked gorgeous- here, at her home… like this. It was incredible.

She wore a torn pair of faded jeans, a black tank top, and no shoes. It was so light, and casual, and…

Kara was pretty sure she forgot to breathe for a few moments. And breathing was one of the things that was just as necessary on this planet as it was on her own.

            “Welcome Kara,” Cat was talking and then Cat was wiping her hands on a towel and walking closer to her.

Kara suddenly remembered to breathe just as Cat gave her a reason to stop again. Once in front of her, Cat leaned up on her toes and pressed a quick and gentle- barely there- kiss to her cheek.

And if Kara didn’t get her breathing under control she was going to pass out.

            “Is this for me,” she motioned for the bottle Kara was now holding in a death grip; luckily she hadn’t shattered it.

            “Are you okay Kara?” Carter said from his spot on her side. “You look a little,” he trailed off because he didn’t know exactly what she looked like.

Again Cat leaned in and whispered so that only Kara could hear, “Breathe darling,” and as instructed Kara finally remembered to breathe.

            “Kara?” Carter called and he breathed a sigh of relief when she looked over at him.

            “Okay… you are okay,” she nodded. “Want to play some video games?” He pointed through the open floor plan of the penthouse into the living room.

            “Yes,” she said to him but was looking at Cat. She then handed the bottle to her; Cat took it with a grin. “T-This is for you… uh us,” she sputtered out and Cat’s grin widened into a full smile.

            “My favorite,” Kara nodded. “You _do_ know me,” she added a wink that had Kara’s knees feeling weak.

            “Um uh huh,” she said lamely and licked her lips.

            “Well go on and have fun, I’ll call when dinner is ready.

            “A-Are you sure, I mean… is there anything I can help you with,” Cat shot her a look that begged the question whether or not Kara could actually cook. A non-question that she answered anyway.

            “I can’t cook but I can like chop things,” that brought a giggle out of Cat’s pursed lips and she shook her head.

            “I think I got this Kara, just go relax and let me take care of you for once,” she finished with a hum and Kara didn’t think she’d make it through this evening alive.

She headed into the living room to join Carter when she remembered that she had something in her other hand. “Uh Mis-” she quickly caught herself. “Um Cat?”

            “Hm?” She met her eyes and Kara held the gift bag up for Cat to see it.

            “I got Carter a gift, is it okay if he opens it… I have a feeling he’ll want to, uh… use it right now.”

Cat’s eyes softened as she nodded. “Okay.”

Kara joined Carter beside him on the couch and placed the bag on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes widened; and neither of them knew that Cat had quietly stalked over to watch him open it.

It wasn’t every day that Carter got gifts from someone other than her and his dad… even on his birthday.

            “Is this for me?” His words were filled with surprise.

            “Of course, happy birthday,” he continued to stare between her face and the bag. “O-Open it,” Kara seemed more excited than he was.

Her confusion was answered when he replied, “No one but my parents and grandparents have ever gotten me a gift before,” and Kara frowned because that was truly upsetting.

            “Well, now I have,” she winked. “Would you please open it?”

After that it didn’t take any more coaxing as he tore into the bag and when he did he pulled out Overwatch for PS4 and his eyes popped out.

            “This is exactly what I wanted!” He shouted and again threw himself at Kara in a hug, “How did you know?” He backed away to look at her.

            “Well, I mean… I mostly guessed,” she adjusted her glasses. “I knew you liked video games and this was the one the man at the store said was the biggest seller right now.”

            “Thank you so much Kara,” he looked at her with something akin to admiration. “MOM!” He shouted and they both jumped when he realized she was standing right behind him. “C-Can I open it,” he looked back at Kara, “Will you play it with me?”

            “Yes,” both women said at the same time and their eyes locked. Carter missed the moment because he was tearing the package open.

Again Cat winked at Kara before she turned back to the kitchen.

And again Kara forgot to breathe.

            “Kara, you look weird again, are you okay?”

After taking a few breaths, “Yeah… I’m fine.”

Even though that was pretty much the opposite of the truth; he took her words at face value and they began to play the game.

Twenty minutes into the game it was stopped because they were called to dinner.

            “This looks amazing Cat,” Kara told her as she took her seat on the opposite side of the table as her. Carter sat at the head of the table.

            “Yeah Mom… this is the best birthday ever,” he then began eating. Soon Cat and Kara joined him.

Cat had gone all out; not only was there spaghetti and meat balls, there was also salad, and fresh baked bread; as well as a chocolate cake for dessert.

As they ate the conversation became a bit stalled but that was blown out the window by one question from Carter, “So… how’d you guys start dating?”

            “Um,” Kara nearly dropped her fork into her plate but she caught it in time and then fiddled with her glasses.

Lucky for her Cat was much, much cooler.

            “Well,” Cat placed her fork down and sipped her wine before continuing; she smirked because they were both waiting for her reply. “At first I was worried about my feelings for Kara because I am her boss,” Carter nodded and Kara swallowed hard. “But then, I just couldn’t not be with her anymore,” her eyes landed on Kara and their eyes locked. “She makes the risk worth it,” she finished with a lick of her lips.

Kara for her part, at least remembered to breathe this time.

            “Y-Yeah and I um, I of course said yes,” she tried to add to the lie Cat had told and whether or not Cat was merely a phenomenal liar or not; Kara felt her own truth spilling into her words. “There was no way I could say no. Your mom is just so…”

She trailed off because there were no words.

            “Uh, okay gross… sorry I asked,” he teased and neither woman broke eye contact. Carter rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

The faster he ate the faster he could get back to that game.

* * *

 

After dinner and birthday cake; Carter went back and played his game alone while Kara helped Cat clean up. She refused at first but Kara insisted.

Once that was done; they both joined him in the living room. Kara sat beside him and they played another game together. Cat had brought her bottle of wine and two glasses in case Kara wanted to join her for a drink once Carter went to bed.

She sat down on the chair beside the couch and watched them play; and if she was being honest she was mostly watching Kara.

They played for about another hour when Cat informed Carter that he had to go to bed because there was school in the morning.

            “C’mon Mom,” he whined and she merely stared at him; the answer obvious in her eyes. Kara patted him on the arm.

            “It’s okay Carter you can play it after school and I’ll come by and play again another time,” his smile beamed.

            “You promise?”

            “I promise,” she told him and she meant it.

Without another complaint he gave Kara another hug and then popped to his feet to give his mother one too. Once he was gone down the hall to his room Cat turned her attention to Kara.

            “I think my son likes you more than he likes me,” she sounded angry but she didn’t look angry. Kara was confused.

            “I’m sorry Cat I just… I didn’t mean it; he’s just a cool kid.”

And Cat beamed, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” she sipped her wine. “So don’t apologize.”

            “Okay.” As Kara ran her hands back and forth along the soft fabric of the sofa which probably cost more than her apartment; she was struck with the thought of what she should do next. “Um… sh-should I go?”

Cat shook her head no, “Stay.”

Kara had no intention of leaving after that.

            “Would you like some wine?” Cat offered and her voice seemed to have dropped an octave or two. When Kara didn’t answer she leaned forward, placed the extra glass on the coffee table, and poured her a glass, “You can handle your liquor can’t you… Supergirl?” The way the word looked and sounded coming out of Cat’s mouth gave her a feeling she couldn’t quite put into words.

The only thing that came to her mind was turned on.

It turned her on.

It was the first time Cat said it since she had confirmed she was in fact Supergirl.

            “Yeah- Yes,” Kara nodded again fiddling with her glasses. “It has no effect on me,” she told her and Cat raised an eyebrow at that thought.

            “So no hangovers?” Kara shook her head no and Cat pouted.

As they talked Kara felt herself getting more and more comfortable with her. Cat moved to where Carter had been sitting and tucked her feet up on the couch beside her; and feeling bold Kara mimicked the action. Cat merely smiled.

            “So tell me about Krypton, tell me everything… do you really need those glasses?” Kara looked nervous suddenly and Cat reached out to pat her leg reassuringly. “I’m just curious about you… you don’t have to worry about me.”

            “I know,” because she did, she trusted Cat.

            “If you don’t want me to know, I-”  

            “No, it’s not that.”

            “Then what?” Cat challenged with her eyebrow arched.

            “I don’t get to talk about it that much,” she admitted.

            “Well now’s your chance,” Cat provided and watched as Kara licked her lips and then met her eyes with a bright smile.

            “I don’t need glasses,” she began and Cat sipped her wine. “But my foster father had some made lined with lead to help me control my x-ray vision when I first got here,” Cat nodded; enthralled. “And now they’re part of my disguise… I mean they still help but I’m better at controlling that stuff now.”

            “And Krypton,” Cat pushed because she was just so curious, she wanted to know everything about this girl. She wanted Kara to know everything about her and that was when a realization hit her.

 _Oh god, I’m in love with her_ \- luckily Kara was talking again and she could avoid that realization for as long as humanly possible.

            “It was destroyed when I was thirteen, my parents sent me to Earth to take care of Kal,” she saw confusion on Cat’s face. “On my cousin,” she continued and Cat caught on. “But my pod got knocked off course and I spent twenty four years in the phantom zone,” Cat’s eyes popped out.

            “Twenty four years?” She cut in; stunned.

Kara nodded, “by the time I got here Kal was already grown and had come out as Superman, without my mission I tried to make the best of it. I tried to just be a regular, normal girl.”

            “Oh Kara, you are anything but,” Kara blushed. “I mean, how that must’ve sucked for you,” she continued and Kara couldn’t help agree.

Sometimes it did suck.

            “Maybe… sometimes, but now I get to be Supergirl,” she smiled. “I have a mission again, I’m important again.”

            “Oh honey,” Cat cut her off. “I think you’ve always been important, even as terribly dressed Kara Danvers,” Kara felt herself blush again. She looked to her lap and then adjusted her glasses again.

It had become a bit of a nervous tick for her; and it seemed that Cat was determined to make her as nervous as she possibly could.

            “Anything else you want to know?” Kara finally looked up.

Cat sat up and refilled both of their glasses before taking a large gulp of hers and then she sat back.

            “Yeah… I want to know what you were going to say about me at dinner, before Carter cut you off,” this time her face was so flushed it literally felt warm.

She didn’t even know that was something that happened to her.

            “Um,” again with the nerves, she took a deep breath and decided once and for all to face her fear. “I was going to say that you’re so…” she saw Cat gulp. “You are incredible. You are strong, and intelligent, and everything I wish I could be. You are stunning and sexy and-”

            “Okay,” Cat cut her off because if she heard Kara say anything else about her there was no way she would be able to keep her feelings in check. “You don’t have to say anymore.”

            “I mean it all,” she was so honest and brave and Cat needed to end this line of talk before she exploded.

            “Kara,” her tone was warning and Kara couldn’t be sure why; but she knew she needed to let it go.

            “Okay… well you asked,” she teased and tried to lighten the mood.

            “Yeah I’m aware,” Cat then gulped the rest of her glass down in one go, and poured another. She needed to change the subject.

            “So, twenty four years in the… what was it you said?”

            “The phantom zone,” she responded. She realized that Cat was changing the subject and she was fine with it.

She wasn’t quite sure what she had said that brought this change of subject but she didn’t regret any of it.

            “So technically you’re,” Cat seemed to be thinking of something. “Uh, I am atrocious at math, but what I’m trying to say is if you had come here when you were supposed to you’d be a lot older than you are,” Kara grinned because she could tell where she was going.

            “Uh, yeah… I’d be roughly 49,” and Cat gasped.

            “So you’re _near_ my age,” Kara chuckled because she knew Cat would never reveal the actual number of her age, “but you look like a model?”

This time Kara gasped, “Uh yeah.”

            “Well fuck,” she said before tipping the rest of her glass of wine into her mouth. Kara smiled and began to drink more of her wine.

It wasn’t like it mattered.

And this was fun.

            “So tell me… why in the hell would you want to work as my assistant when you could be anything in the world?”

            “Because I love my job.”

With that Cat swooned.

Probably for the first time in her life.

When Kara finally left for the evening she felt closer to Cat than ever; and even though her heart was hurt that they’d never be anything more than friends, she at least had that.

She and Cat were real and true friends, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Left Right Left.


	7. Don't Keep Me Waiting

_“So here we go, go again, it’s like I’m caught under your spell. You’re wearing black, black magic, well baby, don’t wear nothing else. When I open up this door, don’t you play.”_

~

Kara was feeling a lot better about things between Cat and herself after their evening together for Carter’s birthday; and sure she still didn’t know how to deal with her feelings for the woman. But at least she was sure for the first time since they began this thing; that their friendship was intact.

Little did she know that by the end of the day everything would be different.

She wore a huge grin as she walked into the office carrying Cat’s latte and saw Winn approaching.

            “Hey Kara, you seem happy,” he teased.

            “I am happy.”

She really was.

            “Okay but,” he stopped her walking and she turned to face him with a look of confusion. “When you first told me about this… uh thing you’re doing with Cat,” he whispered the last part and she was happy for that. The last thing she needed was office gossip about the whole thing. “I didn’t know you had real feelings for her,” Kara nodded; confusion was still evident in her eyes.

            “Okay.”

            “I just… as your best friend it’s my duty to tell you to be careful,” she smiled and patted his arm.

            “I will,” and before he could say anything else she walked past him and into Cat’s office.

            “Oh this is going to end badly,” he said to himself before striding over to his desk.

/

Inside Cat’s office; Kara saw no signs of her.

She was usually earlier than Kara by a few beats or there at the same time and this left Kara confused; but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Cat standing out on the balcony, with her fingers clasped together resting against the railing. Kara walked toward her.

            “Miss Grant,” she called trying not to startle her. Cat turned and her smile was beautiful.

            “Hello Kara,” she greeted as the girl handed her the latte.

            “You seemed to be in a good mood,” Kara hoped she wasn’t pushing too far within the confines of the office.

            “I am… it’s a beautiful day,” Kara nodded because it sure was. “You look happy as well,” she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and gently bit down as Kara’s breathing labored. “Is there a particular reason?”

Kara stared at her mouth as she brought the cup to her lips very methodically and Kara gulped; Cat was teasing her… that much she was sure of.

Kara could play this game, “Yes actually,” she paused and watched as Cat brought the cup away from her lips while the look in her eyes pretty much dared Kara to make a move. “I-I spent the evening in the company of some pretty incredible people.”

With that Cat chuckled and backed off of the flirting a bit, “Yeah we are that, aren’t we?” Kara nodded.

Cat turned back to look out at the city and Kara- feeling bold- closed the distance between herself and the railing to join Cat side by side. “I’m glad you feel that way because I have something to ask you?”

            “You need a date?”

            “Yes,” Cat replied instantly before turning her head to look at her.

            “Some kind of benefit or something,” Kara instinctively moved her glasses back up her nose as they had slid down a bit.

            “Nothing like that.”

            “Okay,” she waited because Cat was being a bit odd about this.

            “My son… has decided to set up a date for us,” Kara wasn’t sure why but the thought of Carter going to all the trouble made her smile.

            “That’s nice,” was all she said.

            “Yeah, assuming he does want us to go bowling or something,” she cringed at the thought and Kara giggled.

            “Y-You mean you don’t know what the date is?”

            “Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ “He wanted it to be a surprise and I for one am terrified,” Kara giggled. “But he’s my son and I can’t deny him this when he put so much work into it… but if it’s bowling I might kill him.”

Again Kara laughed, “I think it’s a cute idea.”

Cat’s eyes widened, “So does that mean you’re in?”

            “Sure,” she shrugged. “Why not?”

            “Well okay,” Cat was pleased with her answer and her smile shined as brightly as it had when Kara first approached. “Reginald will be at your apartment to pick you up at 6 pm.”

            “Cool,” Kara began to leave because she knew Cat very well and that was her ‘you’re dismissed’ tone.

            “And Kara,” she waited as Kara looked back at her. “I promise after tonight… we’ll discuss our _break up_.”

            “It’s okay Cat… it’s not a problem,” she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, “I don’t mind at all.”

Cat watched her go and sipped her latte again; and then made a disgusted look.

            “Yeah this isn’t going to do,” she headed directly for the bar in her office for something much, much stronger.

* * *

 

When Reginald opened the door for Kara she was greeted by the sight of Cat who was thankfully also dressed very casually; wearing a pair of black pants and button down that was perfectly fitted to her incredible body.

            “Oh good,” Kara blurted out as Reginald closed the door and moved to the driver’s seat.

            “Pardon,” Cat’s eyebrow was arched.

            “Oh right,” Kara snorted and Cat couldn’t hide her grin. “Um, I wasn’t sure of the dress code for the date so I opted for casual and was hoping I was right,” Cat didn’t miss that Kara’s eyes had scanned her body from top to bottom.

Not one to miss out on an opportunity Cat returned the favor. Kara was wearing dark blue jeans that were skin tight and a v neck tee shirt that revealed just the right amount of cleavage.

Cat felt her mouth water.

            “Right… sorry about that,” Cat told her as she very reluctantly peeled her eyes away.

            “Still no idea where we are going?” Cat shook her head no and Kara leaned back in her seat as a comfortable silence filled the air.

Quite a few minutes later.

            “We’ve arrived Miss Grant,” Reginald announced as the car came to a stop.

            “Oh good,” she was nervous about what her son had cooked up and was eager to know already. The car was parked on the right side of the street so he opened the door closest to Cat and held a hand out for her.

Once he reached for Kara’s hand to help her out the first thing she saw was Cat’s mouth opened in shock… or was that horror?

Kara looked up and saw that they were at CatCo Stadium; home of the National City Sirens, of the women’s professional baseball league.

            “Oh my god,” she said as excitement filled her. She did her best not to bounce up and down.

Reginald quickly handed an envelope to her rather than Cat and simply said it was from Carter before he got away from there as fast as he could.

As she opened the envelope to see two tickets to the game; she wanted to hug Carter. Alex had gotten them ticket to a Siren’s game a few months back but she had to cancel and she had been disappointed ever since.

But Cat’s words broke her out of happy state, “I am going to kill that boy,” she said and was already dialing her phone. Kara could only watch.

            “What have you done?” She shouted into her phone and Kara actually heard Carter laughing on the other end; a moment later Cat pulled the phone away from her ear. “He hung up on me?”

            “D-Did he say anything… b-before he hung up, I mean?”

            “Yeah he told me to have fun,” Cat was staring at her phone like she was contemplating whether or not it was worth calling him back.

            “It could be fun,” Kara tried. “I mean you did sponsor the stadium, right?”

            “That is because I support women in male dominated things… I just support women in general,” she seemed to have finally decided to not bother calling Carter back as she tucked her phone into her bag; and pulled out a small thing of hand sanitizer.

After rubbing it furiously on her hands she tossed it back into her bag with a growl, “There isn’t enough sanitizer in the world for this place,” she looked up at the building.

Kara didn’t know what to do but luckily she didn’t have to wait long before Cat spoke again.

She let out a loud, dramatic sigh. “Well, let’s get this over with,” she began walking toward the entrance and Kara quickly caught up. “…They better have beer.”

* * *

 

Cat was sitting in her seat waiting for Kara to return; after the girl had mumbled something about souvenirs and took off. The game hadn’t started yet so she was checking her emails on her phone when she felt something touch her head.

She looked up to see Kara placing a cap on her head.

She immediately took it off and looked at it. It had the Sirens’ logo embroidered on the front and for a cap it was lovely but…

“I don’t do caps,” she told Kara and dropped the thing into the girl’s lap. “Though I do appreciate the gesture.”

            “Can’t you at least try, I mean it seems as though Carter wanted you to do something out of your comfort zone and just try to have fun… for once.”

            “I have fun,” she defended.

            “When?” Kara challenged. “When you’re in between meetings, or getting the scoop… or is it when you’re making your ex-husband look good so that Carter doesn’t think any less of him,” She smiled shyly.

            “Kara-”

            “No Cat,” she interrupted. “I admire all of those things about you I promise I wasn’t trying to judge you… it’s just none of those things are fun.”

            “You’re right about that,” Cat finally cracked a smile.

After a brief pause she shrugged and tucked her phone away.

            “Fine, I’ll try… but I’m going to need a beer,” Kara beamed.

            “I can make that happen.”

            “And I’m not wearing that,” she pointed to the cap she had dropped in Kara’s lap.

Kara laughed as she got to her feet to get the woman that beer, “We’ll work on that,” she said before darting off to the beer stand.

/

It was in the third inning when Kara tried again. She nonchalantly turned the cap around and placed it backwards on Cat’s head.

She heard her groan.

            “I look horrific in caps,” she sighed and reached for it.

            “I think you look cute,” Kara flirted and Cat paused. It almost stopped her from removing the damn thing.

Almost.

Kara was smiling when it was once again, unceremoniously dropped in her lap.

/

It was the bottom of the fourth inning; and the Sirens were beating their rivals the Metropolis Monarchs 2-1.

Kara was enthralled with watching the game.

And Cat was enthralled with watching Kara.

            “Oh no,” Kara groaned along with the rest of the crowd. “That was such a bad call!!!!” She screamed at the umpire.

And if Cat was forced- under oath- to admit that she was having fun… she actually was.

/

In the top of the fifth inning; Cat was eating popcorn and was on her third beer. The shortstop for the Monarchs was being introduced at bat.

            “What’s the shortstop?” She leaned into Kara.

            “Um… it’s the position between second and third,” she told her.

            “Huh?” Cat was puzzled.

            “Okay,” Kara pointed to the infield. “See the two ladies on the far side of second base,” Cat nodded. “That’s the first baseman, and the second baseman.”

            “Okay,” that seemed pretty obvious.

            “And on this side, the lady near third is the third basemen,” Cat rolled her eyes because duh, “And the other lady is the short stop.”

            “Okay thanks,” she popped some more popcorn into her mouth. “But that’s like a stupid name for it… I mean why not right and left second base or something, short stop… what does that even mean?”

            “I think it’s because generally the player who plays short stop is traditionally short,” Cat furrowed her brow.

            “Well that’s dumb.”

            “Cat, I know you’re a fan of naming things but I don’t think they’ll let you change this one,” Kara teased and Cat chuckled.

            “Won’t stop me from trying,” was her reply and Kara shook her head because of course Cat would want to change the name of a sports position simply because she didn’t like.

 _This woman was something special_ \- she thought.

/

It was the bottom of the sixth inning and Kara was on the edge of her seat because the Monarchs had tied it up in the previous inning.

The Siren’s third baseman was up at bat with no runners on when the batter hit the ball hard and the whole crowd got to their feet.

            “Woo-” Kara began to shout when she was cut off by Cat shouting louder.

“Way to go, whatever your name is!!” She screamed as the ball fell into the stands for a solo home run. Kara looked at her with pride as they sat back down.

“What?” Cat wondered as Kara stared at her.

“You’re having fun,” she said and Cat shook her head wildly.

            “No, I’m not… I’m just getting acclimated to my surroundings.” Kara rolled her eyes but her smile didn’t waiver.

/

It was the bottom of the seventh and Cat had now had another beer when Kara decided to try her luck again.

She pulled the cap she had been wearing off her own head and again placed it on Cat’s. This time the woman literally growled.

            “Do you want me to throw the damn thing, Kara?”

            “No,” she shook her head.

            “Then give it up,” she reached up and put it back on Kara’s head. “It looks much better on you anyway,” her voice had become deeper as she touched Kara’s hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

            “Impossible,” Kara muttered and earned a wink from Cat.

She was annoyed by the damn butterflies that wink had given her.

/

It was the eighth inning and Kara was now eating some popcorn of her own; having already demolished three hot dogs while Cat stared at her with her nose scrunched up.

The Siren’s left fielder was at bat and when the umpire struck her out looking; the crowd got angry… including Cat.

            “What the hell is wrong with you,” she screamed. “That was clearly off the plate,” Kara couldn’t help but laugh because Cat was actually having fun.

Cat heard Kara laughing and she gently elbowed her in the stomach, “Shut it.”

            “I just never figured you for a baseball fan,” she told her and Cat nodded.

            “Well, I must admit… my son knows me,” their eyes locked for a moment and Kara was sure for a second that Cat was leaning in toward her but then the crowd was screaming.

The noise took both of their attention away from each other as the Siren’s catcher had just increased the lead with a homerun of her own.

They cheered.

/

In the top of the ninth; they both watched with bated breath as the Siren’s got the top three Monarchs batters out in order to win the game 4-2.

They both got to their feet to cheer the team as they celebrated the win.

As the fans began to file out; Kara looked at Cat.

            “Fun?”

            “Yes Kara,” she finally admitted; to which Kara bounced up and down.

            “I’m glad,” she took Cat’s hand without warning, tangled their fingers, and began to lead her toward the exit. Cat followed her willingly; not at all minding that they were holding hands. “Now I just have to get you to accept the cap.”

            “Ugh Kara… never going to happen.”

* * *

 

Cat had called Reginald as they were exiting the stadium and it didn’t take him long to pull up in front of them. The ride to Cat’s penthouse was a comfortable silence and when they came to a stop; she turned to Kara.

            “Would you like to come up?” She asked boldly and Kara quietly gasped. “Maybe have a coffee, say hi to Carter?”

            “Yeah, I’d love to… I’d like to thank him for tonight,” Kara followed Cat out of the car and up to her apartment.

/

When they got inside Carter was waiting for them.

            “So,” he asked excitedly. “Was it awesome?”

            “It was awesome,” Kara replied as Cat told his nanny that she was free to go.

            “Mom?”

            “It was okay,” she lied and when Kara saw his smile fade she told him the truth.

            “Don’t let her fool you kid,” she told him. “Your mom had a really good time.”

            “Really?” He looked from Kara to Cat.

            “Yes really,” she finally admitted and he nearly tackled her in a hug. “But off to bed with you young man, it’s late and you have school tomorrow.”

            “Ugh,” he groaned.

            “Go brush your teeth and then bed,” he turned to leave.

            “Hey Carter,” Kara called and he looked back at her. “I just wanted to say thank you for tonight… I had a really good time.”

            “You’re welcome.”

Once he was gone; Cat turned to Kara.

And it wasn’t until that moment that Kara realized how close they had actually been standing. For the first time since that fateful day in the bathroom she was seeing Cat’s face up close. Her sparkling eyes, her beautiful skin, her kissable lips.

Kara was entranced by her.

            “Coffee?” Cat spoke up and it broke Kara out of her daze.

            “Um…” Kara didn’t have the willpower to move away so she merely looked away and then she licked her lips. “Actually, I should be g-going?”

            “Okay,” Cat tried to keep the disappointment out of her tone.

            “But first,” she began and Cat actually sucked in a breath. Kara looked up at the sound but before she could get lost in those eyes again she looked away. She pulled the cap out of her bag. “I want you to take this,” Cat looked to what she was holding and rolled her eyes.

            “Kara,” she warned.

            “Please just…” she fidgeted and with her free hand fiddled with her glasses. “I know you hate it, and I’m not even asking you to wear it, or even keep it but…” she trailed off.

            “But?”

Kara met her eyes again, “But I bought it for you… and I’d really like it if you at least took it,” she finally said.

Cat was left stunned because of the words; and the way Kara was looking at her took her breath away.

            “Very well,” she waved at the dreaded cap. “Get on with it then.”

And yes, the bright, sunny smile that came over Kara’s face made wearing the damn thing totally worth it.

Cat watched as Kara gently placed the cap on her head; backwards again. Then Cat watched as Kara’s eyes roamed over her head and face.

            “Look perfect.”

            “Doubt that,” she said but it fell on deaf ears because Kara was looking at her like she created the sun.

Fuck, if she kept doing that, it was going to break her resolve completely.

Then it was Kara who was leaning in and Cat found herself powerless against it.

However just as Kara’s lips were about to touch hers, she found the strength to pull away. She couldn’t handle things if Kara kissed her and then ran away again.

She couldn’t do this; she tensed up and backed away slightly. She saw pain in Kara’s eyes before she looked away.

            “Um…”

            “Y-Yeah,” Kara’s voice was sounded even more hurt than her eyes had been, “I-I’m going to go,” and before Cat could say another words; Kara had used a burst of speed and was gone.

Cat leaned against her now closed door and sighed sadly. She reached up and took the cap off of her head to look at it briefly; a warm smile on her lips.

She then, put it back on her head the same way Kara had and headed for her bedroom.

            “Yup... I’m doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two teams used for the baseball game are the same two teams I used in my Alex/Lucy one shot Throw a Curve and could easily be considered a prequel of how Alex and Lucy started hooking up in this story.
> 
> The title and lyrics are from the song Suffer.


	8. Knew We Would Crash

_“Usually I hold the power with both my hands tied behind my back. Look at how things change, cause now you’re the train, and I’m tied to the track; you’ve awoken me but you’re choking me.”_

~

Ever since leaving Cat’s house Kara didn’t know what to do with herself. Her emotions were swirling. She had had so much fun and she knew despite her earlier doubts that Cat had fun too; and she was pretty sure from how well she had come to know Cat that it was the most fun she had in a long time.

But then there was the elephant in the room.

There was so much tension between the two of them because of- Kara thought- her feelings; her unrequited feelings.

Or what she thought was unrequited.

She didn’t know what to do; she didn’t want to just go home and drown her feelings in food; So instead, she headed for Lucy and Alex’s apartment.

/

It had been a long day at the DEO and both women were tired as they headed into their apartment. Lucy kicked off her heels and plopped onto the couch. Alex went to the refrigerator; grabbed two beers and then joined Lucy on the couch. After handing one of the beers to her she reached down and took of her boots; before leaning back into the couch and taking a swig from her beer.

            “So what do you want to do?”

            “Sleep,” Lucy responded drawing out the work slightly.

            “I don’t think I can sleep right now,” she could still feel the adrenaline from their earlier fight with a couple of aliens. “I mean yeah I’m tired, fighting aliens without Kara is such a pain in the ass.”

            “Literally,” Lucy snorted as she remembered the alien knocking her on her ass.

Alex chuckled, “Right… but Kara deserves to have a life outside of Supergirl,” Lucy nodded in agreement. “But… if you’re ready for bed,” she turned fully to the woman beside her. “Go on… I’ll be there eventually.”

            “I don’t want to get in that big bed without you,” Lucy purred and Alex smiled wide at her because they had pretty much been sleeping in the same bed since she moved in; even though when she agreed to move in it was meant to be that she had her own room.

She leaned back because Lucy was already moving toward her. Within a moment she found herself with a lap full of Lucy Lane; and she certainly wasn’t complaining.

            “Hey,” she said softly as she looked into the beautiful face above her. Sometimes she thanked her lucky stars that Lucy was persistent enough to continue to pursue her even when she was terrified of a relationship.

But now she was loving every second of falling for this woman.

            “Hi,” Lucy whispered with a wink. Alex’s hands landed on Lucy’s hips when she ground her hips down into her and rolled forward.

            “Mm,” Alex swallowed hard and began breathing heavy. “I thought you were tired,” she husked. Lucy leaned closer until their lips were inches apart.

            “I just got my second wind,” she told her and then crashed their lips together; one hand sliding to Alex’s cheek. Alex kissed her back with fervor and yanked her shirt to untuck it from her pants and then pulled it up; the kiss broke briefly as the shirt came off of her and then they were kissing again.

Alex moaned when Lucy bit down gently on her lip and then she pulled back. Alex watched breathless as Lucy reached behind herself, unclasped her bra, and tossed it aside.

Lucy tried not to smirk at the look in Alex’s eyes; darkened with desire, pupils blown, and full of lust and love. Alex ran her hands up her front and over her breasts. Lucy moaned and leaned in again; trapping Alex’s hands between them.

They were in a haze of kissing and arousal that neither of them heard the knock on the door; or the door opening a moment later.

It wasn’t until they heard a screech; “Oh god my eyes… my eyes,” they broke apart to see Kara standing before them her hands covering her eyes. “Gross,” she continued. “I’m sorry for barging in-” as she rambled on Lucy covered herself and ran to her room.

            “Kara,” Alex finally said to both quiet Kara and get herself under control. It worked because Kara finally stopped rambling and dropped her hands.

After regaining her composure a bit; Alex finally looked up at her and she could see the embarrassment on her face.

When she saw Alex looking at her she began speaking again, “I-I’m so sorry, I finally stopped using my x-ray vision to look into places to see if people were there after unfortunately witnessing Winn and-” she stopped and shuddered. “B-But the point is I promise I will never barge in again.”

And Alex just laughed because what else could she do.

            “What did you need?” She patted the couch next to her but Kara shook her head and instead of taking the offer of a seat she began pacing. As she paced the room Lucy returned now wearing a Harvard hoodie and joined Alex on the couch; when Kara saw her the apologies began again.

            “Lucy I’m so… so sorry,” Lucy waved her off.

            “It’s fine Kara, though you are a bit of a cock block,” she told her. Alex sniggered and Kara was confused briefly until it came to her.

            “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

            “So…” Alex pushed.

            “Right,” Kara began and then started pacing again. “So I’m in love with Cat,” she said it as if they didn’t already know that and they responded in kind.

            “Oh…kay,” Alex began. “Yeah, um… we already know that.”

            “No but like… I’m really in love with her like, crazy head over heels, smitten when she looks at me, giddy when she talks to me, and aroused when she-”

            “Okay ew, gross,” Alex was holding her hand up and Kara couldn’t help but nod and smile at the irony of this situation. “But yes, I mean didn’t you already know all of this?”

            “Yeah I did,” she stopped pacing, “But what I didn’t know was that I can’t handle it,” both women looked confused. “What I mean is when we started dating,” she used finger quotes as she said it. “I thought I could handle it and keep my feelings in check and sometimes it feels like Cat likes me back but then she pushes me away. Ugh!!” She sighed dramatically and finally fell into a nearby chair; her hands rested on her knees and she cupped her head.

            “Kara,” Alex tried to get her attention and it worked because she was met with the bright blue eyes of her sister. “I’m not going to say I told you so but,” Kara eyed her warningly. “You knew this could end up like this when we all warned you not to do it.”

            “I don’t think I warned you not to do it,” Lucy piped in and Alex shot her a look that screamed _Really?_ “But that’s not the point.”

            “The point is, you have to figure out if you want to continue this ridiculous ruse and break your heart even further or… if you want to tell Cat how you feel about her and how hard it has been helping her,” Kara scrunched her nose.

            “Is there a third option?”

            “I’m afraid not,” Alex felt bad for her, she really did; and she wished she could do more to help than just give advice but there was nothing she could do short of beating Cat up for hurting her and that was something Alex would NOT be doing.

Cat Grant was terrifying and that was from someone who fought aliens pretty much on the daily; she didn’t know how Kara handled her so well… but then again she is bulletproof.

            “If you want my opinion,” Lucy began and waited for Kara to respond.

            “I would like that.”

            “Well then, I think you should tell her how you feel. Put your heart out there and see if she returns the feelings… it’s the only way to know for sure and if she doesn’t feel the same way well then,” she shrugged. “You’re heart’s already breaking so… Alex and I will buy you lots of ice cream,” that made Kara smile.

            “Thank you Lucy and you’re probably right but the thought of telling Cat how I feel and risk being full out rejected by her… that thought is way more horrifying than this feeling.”

            “I can see that,” Lucy agreed.

            “I think Lucy is right though,” Alex told her honestly. “You can’t keep putting yourself through this Kara; it’s going to break you,” her voice cracked at the end and Kara shot her a grateful look. She loved how protective Alex was of her.

She truly was her superhero.

            “Okay,” Kara got to her feet. “Thank you for the advice I will think about all my options and take your opinions into consideration… I appreciate the help. I’m far less panicked than I was when I got here.”

Alex nodded and got up to hug her, “Let me know if you need anything.”

            “I will.”

            “But um… maybe knock first,” Alex teased and Kara blushed.

            “I said I’m sorry,” and then she groaned. “Ugh, Okay I’m leaving… continue with your prior-” and then she shuddered again. “Oh and by the way Alex,” she called and Alex looked up.

She thought back to when she called Alex out on her ‘relationship’ with Lucy and where they stood now; then she smirked. “I told you so.”

As she left the apartment she heard both woman laughing and it pleased her to know Alex was finally happy in love.

* * *

 

Winn was tired of watching Kara mope around the office; avoiding Cat as much as possible and was very monotone when Cat directly asked for her.

It was weird.

He missed his happy, cheery, sunny best friend.

It was this line of worrying that led him to take action. He got up from his desk and leaned over the front of Kara’s.

            “Come on… you’re coming with me,” she shook her head no.

            “No, I can’t,” she told him.

            “You can… come on, it’ll be fun I promise,” again she shook her head.

            “But Cat-”

            “Miss Grant,” he called into the open office door cutting Kara’s words off.

            “Yes Witt?”

            “Kara and I have something we need to take care of… we’ll be unavailable for the rest of the day,” and with that he held his hand out for a worried looking Kara. “Come on.”

She was nervous; but she really did want to get out of the office for the first time in as long as she could remember… so she grabbed his offered hand and let him lead her out of the office.

What neither of them saw was Cat Grant glaring at them through the top of her glasses; she wore a pout on her lips, and had an inquisitive look in her eyes.

Once they were on the elevator and no longer afraid that Cat was going to drag them back in Kara turned toward him, “I have to say, that was brave Winn.”

            “Yeah,” he sighed heavily. “I’m probably fired,” he said it nonchalantly but he was actually very worried that he would- in fact- be fired.

But Kara was laughing and that made it worth it.

/

He took her to get ice cream.

            “So, why have you been so… not you the past few days?”

Kara looked up from her ice cream and frowned. “I’m deciding what to do about Cat?”

            “Maybe I can help, what are the choices?” He seemed excited to be helpful and sometimes Kara just loved that she had him.

            “I’m having a hard time continuing to fake date Cat because of my real feelings for her,” he nodded; listening intently. “It’s just getting harder and harder to be near her and pretend to be her girlfriend, pretend to be in love with her… when I’m actually in love with her.”

He licked his lips; there was a time that listening to this would’ve broken his heart into pieces but he had moved on and given up on that because he needed Kara in his life.

            “Do you know if Cat m-maybe feels the same way?”

            “She doesn’t,” she replied quickly and resolutely; and then she continued to eat her ice cream. He waited a while before he continued.

            “If you don’t mind me asking… how do you know, she doesn’t?”

Kara shot him a pained look and he instantly regretted the question.

            “She’s made it pretty clear,” she scoffed.

            “How?” He pushed. He really wanted to help but he needed to know to details in order to do it, and he was going to continue to try as long as Kara let him.

            “She’s always pulling away from me,” her voice was soft; hurt.

            “I want to help and I know it’s hard but can you please tell me how this began, like how you know it doesn’t run deeper than faking.”

Kara blew out a puff of air and wiped her mouth; having finished her ice cream. “At Carter’s birthday party it seemed like she was going to kiss me,” he raised his eyebrow with surprise. “But I panicked and ran away… ever since then we go out or hang out and it’s great we’re having fun and even flirting but…” she trailed off to steady herself and Winn waited patiently. “But every time we get close to anything like what almost happened at the party she backs off… she pushes me away and I know how to read signals.”

When she finished Winn contemplated how to say what he was going to say; once he finally got his thoughts together he took a deep breath before speaking, “Have you ever thought that maybe she’s afraid you’re going to reject her… again?”

            “I didn’t reject her… I panicked,” she said adamantly.

            “But does Cat know that?” He bit his lip; hoping he wasn’t overstepping.

She was hit with the realization that maybe Winn was right.

            “I didn’t even think about that,” and the more she thought about it the more she realized that it made sense.

That was definitely-maybe what it was.

            “Thanks Winn, you’re the best,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

            “Okay well… you’re welcome,” he told her.

            “We should um maybe… go back to work… right?”

            “Well I told Cat we’d be gone for the rest of the day, so we don’t _have_ to.”

            “It’ll probably give us a better chance at saving our jobs if we do?”

            “Yeah you’re probably right,” he agreed and when he was finished with his cone they headed back to work to face the wrath.

* * *

 

Kara knew what she needed to do but she needed to figure out a way to do it; she needed a plan. She had to talk to Cat as soon as possible but when she returned to the office Carter was there and it would have to wait.

            “Miss Grant,” she stepped into the office.

            “Hi Kara,” Carter waved to her from his spot on the couch where he was doing his homework.

            “Hi buddy,” she waved back.

            “What are you doing here?” Cat deadpanned and Kara raised her eyebrows in fear. “Didn’t the hobbit inform me that the two of you would be gone for the rest of the day?”

She was angry; that was clear.

            “Y-Yeah he was trying to help me with something, please don’t fire us,” she winced and waited but Cat merely huffed and got to her feet.

Cat wanted to demand to know what the hell was going on; why she thought it was okay to just leave during the middle of the day, why she was avoiding her, what the hell was happening between them?

She wanted to demand answers but now was not the time.

Not with Carter sitting between where they stood and certainly not at the office.

On cue Carter’s nanny showed up and swooped him out of the office; quickly removing that obstacle.

            “Kara will you come by later to play Overwatch?” He asked on the way out.

            “I’ll try,” she promised because she would love nothing more. However, she wasn’t sure that at this point she was even welcome.

As soon as they were gone Kara looked at Cat.

            “I need-” she began but was quickly shut up by Cat holding up a hand and shushing her.

            “The balcony,” she watched as Cat turned on her heel and headed for the open door. She swallowed hard and followed her out there.

            “Cat…” she stepped out on the balcony fully and saw Cat staring at her.

            “What the hell is your problem Kara?”

Oh yeah, she was angry.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Why have you been avoiding me?” She waited but the words were stuck in Kara’s throat. “Is it due to our agreement because if it is; I will be more than happy to end that today if it will stop you from acting like someone other than yourself? Is that what you want?”

            “No,” Kara answered desperately and shook her head so wildly that her glasses almost flew off; she reached up and fixed them back where they belong.

            “Then what is wrong Kara?” She shouted and Kara was surprised.

            “I am in-” she stopped at the sound of Cat’s ringtone blaring from the phone in her pocket.

Cat let it ring a few times before she broke eye contact with Kara. And finally with a huff she tugged it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID

            “Oh hell,” she growled before swiping the screen to answer the call. “What in the god’s name do you want, Alan?”

And Kara’s stomach dropped because this had been her chance and now she’d probably never get up the courage to tell her.

She was also very curious about what Alan wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Dangerously.


	9. I'm Crazy About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for all the angst and waiting I've made y'all do... more to come!!!

_“There’s nothing that I won’t do, just to make you love me, love me, love me. Throw away my pride for you, just to make you want me, love me, trust me; baby. I know I’m not ashamed, just need you and I could care less, if everyone knows that I’m your fool. Girl there’s nothing I won’t do, just to make you love me, love me, love me.”_

~

It turned out; that what Alan wanted was another dinner to talk about Carter.

Again Cat was reluctant… but again she agreed.

            “Kara,” she looked up at her as soon as she ended the call. She was clearly annoyed by the phone call and seemed to have forgotten that she was upset with Kara for avoiding her. “W-What were you saying?”

            “Oh,” she giggled. “It was- It was nothing,” she lost her nerve once more. “W-What did um… what did he want?” She stammered, “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

            “Oh him,” she waved at her phone. “Apparently he needs another dinner meeting with me… it is imperative,” she mocked his tone. “I don’t know… he wants to talk about Carter again, who knows why?”

            “Oh.”

            “But you don’t have to come along, I won’t subject you to that man-child again,” Kara laughed but shook her head no.

            “It’s no problem Ca- uh Miss Grant,” she corrected as she remembered they were in the office. “I really don’t mind.”

Cat eyed her curiously for quite a while before she decided.

            “Are you sure? Because what we were discussing before the call was that you’ve been avoiding me… don’t think for a second that I forgot that.”

            “I um… I didn’t but I also refuse to back out of our deal. I agreed to it and I’m going to continue it no matter what.”

            “Well what if I don’t want to anymore?” Cat was serious and Kara felt her heart breaking.

            “Sure I mean,” she adjusted her glasses again as she tried to find words and fight the tears. “I-If that is what you want, I don’t- I mean we don’t-”

            “Why have you been avoiding me?” She pushed.

            “I don’t… I wasn’t. Just… a lot of things have been going on with my sister, and with Lucy and I-”

            “Breathe Kara,” she demanded and Kara did as she was told. “I am done with excuses, if you don’t want to tell me why you’ve been distant that is fine but do not lie to me, you’re terrible at it.”

            “I am not,” she pouted and with that Cat stared at her for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

            “Just get back to normal… got it,” she told her gruffly and Kara nodded. “I mean as normal as you _can_ get,” a wink was added to the end of her sentence and Kara breathed a sigh of relief that Cat had let it go.

At least for now.

            “And as for this dinner tonight, I’ll agree to let you come along… but afterwards I will come up with some kind of reason why we broke up and I’ll tell Carter in the morning,” again Kara nodded. “It’s about time to end this ridiculous story, I hate lying to my son.”

            “W-Whatever you decide Miss Grant,” Kara quickly ducked out of the office and collapsed at her desk as she continued to fight her tears.

            “How’d it go?” Winn wondered.

            “Huh?” She watched as he motioned toward Cat’s office door and she remembered what she had originally gone in there to do. She shook her head. “Oh… it went horribly,” he frowned and patted her knee before he rolled his chair back over to his desk.

            “Next time,” he offered and she huffed out a breath of air.

 _Yeah no, that’s not going to happen_ \- she thought.

* * *

 

Kara’s terrible day was made better when she got a call from Alex that another Fort Rozz escapee was on the loose and wreaking havoc all over National City.

            “It seems as though he is destroying everything in his path in order to get your attention,” Alex said as Kara flew through the city heading toward where the alien was.

            “How nice,” she teased and Alex rolled her eyes. “All he had to do was buy me flowers,” she giggled.

            “Kara, please take this seriously?”

            “Jeez relax Alex, you’d think after I saved the world from exploding heads that you’d have a little more faith in me.”

Alex giggled, “I have faith in you Kara, I’m just worried about you.”

            “Don’t be… I got this,” she said as she landed in front of the alien who was tossing cars around a parking lot.

At the DEO Alex was pacing. She could hear Kara fighting with the alien but she hated when it was like this; she was going crazy not being there.

            “Would you relax?” A voice came from behind her and she smiled at the sound. She turned to face her incredibly sexy girlfriend who was sauntering over to her. “You know Kara always wins.”

            “Yeah I know, but I always worry when I’m not beside her.”

Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and pushed her against the table, “I know… is there anything I can do to distract you?”

            “There’s plenty,” she husked as she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer.

            “Ma’ams,” Vasquez got their attention and they jolted apart before they looked over at her.

            “Yes Vasquez,” Lucy greeted her.

            “Um… Supergirl is,” she trailed off and motioned to the door where Kara was pulling a very large alien in by his ankles.

            “Oh,” Alex jogged over and began helping her.

Once the alien was in lock up all three woman stood near the door.

            “That was quick,” Alex told Kara who was grinning like a fool.

            “I told you I got it.”

            “I told her too,” Lucy quipped; Alex looked between her two favorite people and rolled her eyes.

            “Fine… but it wasn’t that I doubted you, I was just-”         

            “Worried,” both women said at the same time. Alex waved her hands at them and walked away. Smiling; they both followed her.

            “Do want to go get some food?” Lucy asked Kara as they rejoined Alex.

            “I… oh crap,” Kara shouted as she realized she was supposed to be somewhere. Alex and Lucy looked over at her as she pulled her phone out and sure enough there was a missed call and a text from Cat wondering where she was. “Cat is going to kill me,” with that she swept out of the room in a blur.

Alex chuckled, “I swear that girl can take on aliens three times her size but the moment she thinks Cat is mad at her she is suddenly terrified.”

            “That is because she is in love.”

            “Or whipped,” Alex piped in.

            “Aren’t they one in the same for you Danvers girls?” Lucy teased with a wink and walked toward the exit.

Alex could only nod in defeat because she definitely was.

* * *

 

Cat kissed Cater on his forehead.

            “Be good for Ella.”

            “I will,” he promised and then went back to his video game.

            “I won’t be out too late,” she told him and waved to Ella before she headed out the door.

As she climbed into her town car she dialed Kara’s number to tell her what restaurant they were meeting at but the call went to voice mail. It left her curious; but she left the message for the woman anyway.

Ten minutes later the car pulled up in front of _Vue_ and Cat wished that she had made the dinner aragneents and told Alan where to meet her; because at least then she would have a nice meal instead of the dreadful platefuls of what they consider food here.

            “Don’t be too far away,” she told Reginald and he laughed because it was very similar to the words she had used the last time he brought her to this very same place.

            “Yes Miss Grant,” he closed the door behind her and just like last time waited until she was inside before he drove away.

Cat was filled with much more confidence this time as she strode toward her ex-husband and his girlfriend- which was probably due to her ‘relationship’ with Kara. She didn’t care what the reasoning was she was going to take it.

            “What is you reasoning to drag me out here once again?” She drawled and stopped at their table. “I mean the least you could do Alan… is pick a good restaurant,” the server came over just as she spoke and without batting an eye she turned to her. “Ah yes, I’ll have a burbon neat and keep them coming,” she dismissed the server with a wave of her hand and took her seat.

            “Are we starting without you date Kitty, or will she be,” he paused to fake a cough. “Late… again?”

            “She’ll be here,” Cat promised as she took her seat and poured herself a glass of the wine that was already on the table. “And if you continue to call me that you’ll be pulling my five inch heels out of your ass,” his eyes widened in fear and she tried to hide her grin behind the glass before taking a sip.

Unfortunately for her; Kara was late and she was beginning to wonder if she was being stood up. She checked the time on her watch as Alan sniggered across from her.

Cat swallowed hard as her confidence was slipping; she pulled out her phone and shot Kara a quick text.

* * *

 

Kara knew she was late and she knew Cat was going to be pissed at her.

She landed on the roof of the restaurant and in a flash her suit was gone and her dress took its place. She climbed down the stairs and found the nearest elevator to the ground floor of the building; where the restaurant was.

As she approached the table several things happened at once.

She heard Alan along with his girlfriend making fun of Cat, she heard Cat’s heart pounding, which brought her attention to the woman’s face where she saw that she was wrought with worry as she moved to stand up.

As soon as Cat got to her feet and she turned Kara was suddenly standing in front of her.

            “Sorry I’m late,” she said with a heavy breath and there was something about the way Cat looked so vulnerable, along with what Alan was saying about her; that caused Kara to throw all of her own worries aside and just act.

She curled one arm around Cat’s waist and pulled her closer. She heard the woman suck in a breath before her lips were on Cat’s… finally tasting them.

She was suddenly overcome with her own emotions that she continued on instict.  She used her other hand to cup Cat’s cheek as she back out of the kiss only to tilt her head the other way and bring their lips back together once more.

This time Cat was kissing her back. She felt Cat’s hands circle around her waist and hug her tight and oh, was that her tongue?

When Cat slid her tongue into Kara’s mouth she couldn’t fight the soft moan that escaped her lips; a moan that Cat swallowed. She slid her tongue alongside Cat’s and this time it was Cat that was moaning.

Cat didn’t know what hit her; one moment she was checking her watch, listening to her ex mock her, while wondering where the hell Kara was and now she was suddenly kissing her.

 _Finally kissing her_.

And Kara was kissing her back; there was no way she was going to not act on this unbelievable opportunity. So she continued kissing her and never before in her life had she been so turned on by only a kiss.

But she knew this had been building between the two of them since last time they were in this very restaurant.

It was Kara who pulled away first and Cat let her eyes flutter open to see those gorgeous blue eyes, dark with desire, staring at her and she lost her resolve. She cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for another kiss.

Kara went willingly as she felt this kiss- even more than the first- all the way to her toes. She had meant for it not to look like their first kiss but now she didn’t give a damn. Both women were lost in the feeling until they heard the sound of Alan clearing his throat.

Cat backed away, and stared into Kara’s eyes only breaking the contact when Alan cleared his throat again.

And then Kara smirked as Cat swooned.

            “Traffic was a bitch,” she finished her earlier sentence and then Cat felt Kara’s fingers on hers and they intertwined. Kara then directed her attention toward Alan and Tiffany. “I had the hardest time getting here,” with that she pulled out Cat’s seat for her and once she was seated took her own.

Cat was still thrumming all over her body so she grasped her burbon and drank the rest of it in one gulp. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman with a smitten grin splattered on her face.

She had dreamt of kissing Cat but never thought that dream would be a reality; let alone that she’d be the one initating it.

            “Now that we’re all here,” Cat spoke once she had control of her voice. “Please tell me why you’ve dragged us out here again Alan?”

            “Um,” Alan cleared his throat again but this time it was because he was stunned over what he had just witnessed. He shook his head clear of the images, “Y-Yeah so I was wondering if I could… if _we_ could take Carter camping this weekend?”

            “No… he has school,” Cat answered without looking at him as she perused the menu. She curled her lip at the choices and looked over at Kara. She was still trying to steady herself from the kiss the girl had just given her. “None of these options sound good, do they dear?”

            “No… it all looks gross,” Kara played along. If she was being honest she didn’t know what half the things were but she was ready to order the same thing she ordered the last time… assuming they would be there long enough to actually eat.

            “C’mon Cat… it’s a long weekend and I’ll give you all the information as to where we’ll be? We already booked the cabin.”

            “How is that my fault? Why didn’t you think to ask me if he could go before you booked it, hm?”

            “I don’t know,” he threw his hands in the air and huffed. “I guess I thought that maybe since what you did at Carter’s party that maybe you’d be reasonable for once.”

            “See that is where you’ve always gone wrong Alan… you should never think,” Kara snickered into her menu. Normally she was above that type of thing but considering how Alan had been behaving when she first arrived; she decided to sink to his level… just this once.

            “C’mon Cat!” He shouted and she barely blinked an eye.

            “Alan,” she breathed out to calm herself before she continued. “What I did at Carter’s birthday party was for him, not for you. There is no reason for him to see his father as the piece of,” she trailed off grinning because she refused to sink to his level completely, cleared her throat, and then continued, “as the person you are until you know… you show it to him yourself, which you will.”

            “I beg of you, please… just ask him if he wants to go?”

            “As fun as it is to see you pleading, I really do want to get out of this horrific place. So if I agree to ask Carter if he is interested; can we skip dinner and leave now?”

            “Yes,” he was excited and Cat curled her lip; he took a moment to calm himself before he spoke again. “Yeah that would be great, and if he wants to come… Tiff and I will be there within the hour to pick him up.”

            “Fine,” she got to her feet and Kara followed suit. “Kara… will you accompany me to my penthouse, Carter would love to see you?”

            “Yes,” she tried and failed not to sound too eager but the pleased look on Cat’s face made it worth it. “I would love to.”

Cat looked back at Alan.

            “I’ll call you with his answer,” she didn’t wait for his reply as she held her hand out to Kara and linked their fingers.

She heard him agree behind her but she couldn’t be bothered with caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song My Gospel.


	10. I Just Want You for My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the rating on this one; needless to say it’s nsfw.

_“We got this king size to ourselves; don’t have to share with no one else. Don’t keep your secrets to yourself; it’s karma sutra show and tell. There’s a loving in your eyes that pulls me closer, it’s so subtle, I’m in trouble, but I’d love to be in trouble with you.”_

~

Kara stood in Cat’s kitchen off to the side of the door as Cat and Carter were getting his things together.

After leaving the restaurant they rode to Cat’s apartment in near silence both still thinking about their impromptu kiss and how amazing it had been.

But once they got to the penthouse; Cat’s full attention turned to Carter. After she asked him if he wanted to spend the weekend camping (which he did) she called his father who would be there within the hour.

And that had them scrambling to pack all of the things Carter would need for camping.

A half an hour later, there was a pile of things near the door; his suitcase, his backpack, his paintball equipment, and a sleeping bag; as they waited for Alan to get there.

            “Relax Kara,” Cat said to her once all of Carter’s needs were tended to. “You don’t have to stand by the door. Come in… have a seat.”

            “O-Okay,” she stammered knowing that as soon as Carter left; they were going to have to deal with the aftermath of the kiss. Good or bad… she was still terrified to have that conversation. Cat would probably ask her why she did it and then she would have to gather the courage- again- to admit her feelings.

            “Would you like something to drink… a night cap perhaps?”

Kara had never- until this moment- wished alcohol had an effect on her because she would really love something to help her loosen up right now.

            “Uh… yeah sure,” She agreed and watched with bated breath as Cat poured two glasses of a dark liquor that was probably some kind of whiskey… and probably tasted nasty.

Carter sat down next to her at the kitchen table, “What’s wrong Kara?”

            “W-What do you… what do you mean?” She adjusted her glasses and he giggled.

            “You’re just really nervous but I don’t get it… you and Mom have been dating for weeks now, why are you still nervous?”

Kara had no idea how to answer the question and judging by the look she saw in Cat’s eyes she could tell the woman was curious of how she would answer.

She shrugged.             “I-I don’t know,” it was honest, and she heard Cat snigger into her glass before she took a sip. Kara caught her eye and saw mirth looking back at her.

She wasn’t sure she would survive this night if Cat continued to be playful like this. Kara picked up her glass and drank half of it one gulp; she choked it down and then coughed.

Both Carter and Cat laughed this time.

            “Slow down Kara, we don’t want you getting drunk,” Cat teased with a wink.

            “Y-Yeah you’re right,” she looked away from Cat.

She had to.

She needed to focus on something other than her and her teasing, and her lips… and god her body. She shook her head of all those thoughts and focused on something much more innocent.

            “So Carter,” she trained her eyes on him and he smiled back at her. “Are you looking forward to camping?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know… I’ve never been.”

            “Really?” She was surprised, I mean it’s not like she took Cat for much of a camper but she was still surprised that he had never been camping before.

            “Oh I think you’ll love it… my adopted parents used to take my sister and I camping all the time and it was so much fun.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah… well except for the bugs,” she curled her lip.

            “I think I can handle the bugs,” he said proudly and she nodded. “I just… I mean I’m a little nervous that I won’t know how to camp,” he whispered the last part; likely so his mom wouldn’t hear him but she did.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean I’m not exactly a tough kid, like outdoorsy and stuff, and my dad is… what if he doesn’t think I’m manly enough or whatever?”

            “Then you call me and I’ll kick his ass,” Cat cut in and Carter rolled his eyes.

            “Mom,” he whined and she held her hands up in defeat because she knew he hadn’t meant for her to hear him.

            “I think you’ll be awesome,” Kara promised and saw his eyes widen. “And if your dad doesn’t think so then I’ll get Supergirl to kick his ass,” Carter smiled wide at that.

            “You will?” There was adoration in his eyes and she knew it was for Supergirl.

            “I will,” she promised. “But I don’t think it’ll come to that… I think you’ll be a natural.”

            “Really, you think so?”

            “I do.”

            “But why?”

            “Because well… for one, you’re super intelligent and camping is all about instincts and two,” she leaned closer and whispered the next part. “You don’t think you’re a tough kid but you are… I mean do you know how many people are terrified of your mom and you have her eating out of your hand,” he laughed and Kara looked over at Cat who was wearing a pout.

            “What did you say to him Kara?”

She shrugged, “I told him he was tough.”

            “Oh,” Cat wasn’t sure she believed her but since whatever it was it had made Carter happy that was enough for her. “Okay,” she brought her glass to her lips again.

A knock at the door jolted Carter out of his seat as he rushed to the door. He pulled it open and saw his dad waiting.

            “Hey bud,” he held his hand out for a high five and Carter leant up a bit to slap his hand. “You ready?”

            “Yeah… I got all my things,” he motioned to them and Alan waved at his driver to gather the things. Cat rolled her eyes because even though she also had a driver she could at least carry her own things.

The driver picked up as much as he could carry and headed out; Alan pulled Carter’s backpack onto his shoulder as it was the only thing left.

Carter rushed over to Cat and hugged her.

            “Bye Mom,” he told her and she held him tight.

            “Have fun and if you need me just call,” he pulled back.

            “I don’t know if they’ll be a signal,” he bit his lip.

            “Well if there isn’t just shout for Supergirl,” her eyes drifted briefly to Kara and then back before he could even notice, “She’ll hear you and get the message to me.”

            “Really?” His eyes widened with shock and Cat nodded.

            “That’s so awesome,” he kissed her cheek.

            “Have fun sweetie,” she called as he turned to Kara.

            “I will.” He threw himself at Kara and hugged her tight. “Bye Kara.”

            “Have fun… and don’t worry,” she whispered.

            “Take care of my Mom,” he whispered in her ear. “She’ll be worried about me, help her think about other things will you?” He backed away and waited for her to answer.

            “I’ll try,” she promised and with a nod he walked over to the door.

            “Thanks Cat,” Alan called and waved; she merely nodded.

Once they were gone Kara popped to her feet and headed toward the door.

            “So… I-I should go,” before she could get too far Cat stepped into her path and stopped her in her tracks.

            “Kara,” her voice was breathy.

            “Y-Yeah,” Kara licked her lips; and as her eyes locked with Cat’s she saw the woman’s eyes dart to her lips and then back up.

            “Do it again,” she demanded and Kara didn’t know what she meant at first but it quickly came to her.

And she began to panic.

            “C-Cat I uh-”

            “Please Kara… do it again,” and there was no way in hell she would be able to deny that request.

She closed the distance in a small step and reached out to cup Cat’s cheek. Her eyes darted all over Cat’s face for a second and she licked her lips. She let her eyes flutter closed and she tilted her head slightly.

When their lips met it was even better than the first time. Kara slipped her hands around Cat’s waist and pulled her closer; careful not to hurt her.

            “Mm…” Cat moaned, sliding her tongue along the seam of Kara’s lips. When the girl opened them Cat didn’t waste a beat. She deepened the kiss by flicking her tongue into her mouth and tasting her fully. Cat fisted her fingers into Kara’s hair and tugged it out of the bun she had worn it in.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked into Kara’s dark eyes.

            “How long?” She asked with a heavy breath.

            “Huh?” Kara’s mind was still spinning from the toe curling kiss.

            “How long?” She repeated and her words finally sunk in.

            “Always,” Kara admitted because it was true. She couldn’t remember exactly when she started falling in love with her; it might as well have been since the day they met.

            “So… before,” she trailed off and Kara knew what she was asking. She nodded frantically.

            “Yes… way before,” she managed to say before Cat was kissing her again. Kara felt Cat pressing into her and Kara didn’t even realize she was backing her up until her ass hit the edge of the table. “Oh god,” Kara moaned as Cat pulled her mouth off of hers.

She tiled her head to the side as Cat’s lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck.

            “When Kara?” She pressed.

Kara found it hard to believe that this was happening let alone that Cat was expecting her to have coherent thoughts.

            “Cat,” She pleaded and the woman pulled away. Kara let out a disappointed sigh at the loss of contact; she certainly hadn’t wanted that.

            “I just need to know,” she licked her lips and her eyes drifted back to Kara’s lips for a moment before returning to her eyes.

            “I-I can’t be sure exactly because it feels like it’s been forever,” Cat’s mouth turned up in a smile and Kara suddenly felt light headed. “B-But the first time I remember getting butterflies, w-was when you told your mom that she didn’t get to-”

            “Talk to you like that,” Cat finished for her and Kara gulped, her eyes widening at the look of fierce desire in Cat’s eyes as she stared at her. “That long?”

Kara nodded and again swallowed hard. Cat’s fingers trailed up her arms leaving chill bumps in her wake. She stopped when her fingers had trailed across her shoulders, and down to her back, tugging the zipper of her dress.

She licked her lips and Kara found herself staring at them, “Me too,” she husked and Kara’s eyes went wide.

            “R-Really?”

            “Yes,” Cat hissed and tugged the front of Kara’s dress down to reveal her sky blue lace bra. “Fuck Kara,” she moaned and crashed their lips together again.

Again Kara felt her senses being assaulted in the best way possible; not even her glasses could help with what Cat was making her feel; but it wasn’t like she wanted this feeling to be dulled. Kara deepened the kiss and remembered that she also had hands and she should probably be using them.

She guided them around Cat’s waist and tugged her closer. And Cat stepped closer, one leg in between Kara’s legs. Cat let out a throaty moan into the kiss and Kara curled her fingers into the silky fabric of Cat’s dress.

Cat pressed her leg closer, further into Kara and could feel the heat of her core.

            “Oh,” Kara groaned as she pulled out of the kiss at the contact and threw her head back. Cat took the opportunity to look at her, really look.

And how beautiful she looked; her dress sagging in the front, her blue bra light enough that her hard nipples were poking through almost visible.

And it made Cat’s mouth water; without a second thought she lowered her head and closed her mouth around the right nipple over the bra. Kara’s fingers dug deeper and Cat moaned. She knew there would be bruises later but she didn’t mind; she could tell that Kara wouldn’t really hurt her; she could control herself _just_ enough.

            “Oh Cat… oh,” she moaned and Cat pulled away.

            “I need this off,” she tugged at the cup of the bra and pulled it down to reveal her beautiful, pink bud and with another moan Cat dipped lower again: circling her tongue around it before again sucking it into her mouth.

            “Fuck,” Kara cursed and if Cat wasn’t so preoccupied she would’ve made a comment about wanting to do whatever it took to make Kara cuss a lot more before the night was over; but her mouth was full.

Kara struggled but managed to reach behind herself and flick the clasp of her bra open. While Cat was busy she removed her arms from both the bra and the dress.

After  spending several moments sucking, licking, and biting Kara’s nipple she moved away to look at the sight before her.

            “God Kara… you’re gorgeous,” her eyes raked over the body in front of her; dress now pooled at her waist, bra on the floor.

            “Look who’s talking?” Kara replied. Normally in these kind of situations Kara would be awkward, shy, blushing but not with Cat… and not with the way Cat was looking at her.

Cat blushed at the compliment, “Yeah well I work hard for this,” she flicked her hand from her head to her toes. “Your flawlessness is natural,” she continued and that was the last bit of non-touching Kara could take.

            “I need to see you,” Kara husked with the sound of arousal coursing through her tone and Cat was the one with the labored breathing now.

            “Take me to bed Kara,” she husked and Kara sucked in a breath. She quickly looked around the apartment because she had no idea where Cat’s room was. With a slight chuckle Cat motioned to where it was.

In a blur; Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and within a second they were in Cat’s room; standing at the edge of her bed.

At some point on the journey to Cat’s room she lost her dress completely. She stood in front of Cat in nothing but her matching sky blue panties and Cat was still fully dressed.

            “Damn,” Cat said as her eyes once again surveyed Kara’s body.

            “This is a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

Cat smile because it was a cross between a desperate and whiny.

            “Oh… I suppose,” she agreed and reached behind herself. She unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet before she stepped out of it.

Kara’s mouth watered.

Cat looked pleased as the girl checked her out.

            “You like?” She already knew the answer but she asked anyway.

            “Cat, there’s beautiful… and then there’s you,” she said honestly and Cat withheld a groan. She stepped closer, placing her hands on Kara’s hips, she gently tugged her closer. She leaned in, closed her lips around Kara’s bottom lip and bit down gently.

The action had the desired effect as Kara moaned into her mouth; she smiled deviously and then shoved her gently so that she fell onto the bed.

            “Move up,” she told her and Kara did as she was told, she moved up and lied her head on the array of pillow that were on Cat’s bed. Then she watched as Cat climbed over her and straddled her hips.

Kara could feel how turned on she was through the fabric of her sheer black panties as she ground her hips back and forth across her stomach.

Cat reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and threw it across the room. She bit her lip and waited as Kara looked at her. She felt a bit self-conscious as Kara’s eyes wandered all over her but she didn’t move, she didn’t say anything.

She just watched her look.

After what seemed like forever but could only have been a few seconds Kara leaned forward and kissed the underside of her left breast, her hands slid up Cat’s back to pull her closer; and she circled her tongue around the nipple before she sucked it into her mouth.

Kara was trying not to be too eager because she had some experience but not much and she was fighting to not rush this.

However, when Cat spoke next, she knew that Cat was just as eager as she was, “Kara… touch me,” she begged and Kara couldn’t help herself.

She released her nipple with a pop and looked up into heavy lidded dark eyes, “I am touching you.”

            “Kara,” it was a whine but also a warning; which was fine by Kara because she didn’t want to wait another second. She leaned back in, this time sucked on the other nipple as she trailed her fingers down her toned stomach and over those panties. When she reached the slick heat of Cat’s arousal she began gently rubbing; over the fabric.

Cat tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair and gently pulled.

            “Don’t tease baby,” she hummed and something snapped inside of Kara. She wasn’t sure if it was her tone, or the term of endearment but she needed her… and she needed her now.

Cat let out a yelp as she was quickly flipped onto her back, “Kara,” she began but the rest of the thought died in her throat as Kara pulled her panties down and off in one motion; then she settled between toned legs.

            “Oh… oh,” was all she could say when she felt the first touch of Kara’s experimental tongue. She started slowly gliding her tongue up and down along her clit before she moved to the opening and licked there; Cat moved her hand into Kara’s hair and she tugged gently; more so when Kara hit a spot she really liked.

Kara was nervous, she had never done this before but she knew what felt good; she was just having trouble deciding what she wanted to do first; she wanted to do it all at once. Cat’s hand in her hair was helping and when she began sucking gently on her clit and Cat tugged hard; she knew that was her focus.

            “Fuck… fuck,” she repeated over and over like a chant as Kara continued to lick and suck her clit. “More,” she begged and that was when Kara moved her hand from where it had been on her hip; through her wetness and then she slipped two fingers inside easily.

            “Oh fuck,” she moaned loudly as Kara began a steady pace of fucking her. Cat’s eyes rolled back and her head fell to the bed.

She had been trying to watch Kara eat her out but the sensation was too much and she needed to rest her neck. She moved her other hand into Kara’s hair.

            “Harder baby,” She begged and Kara complied. Once she began pushing her fingers harder, and harder… deeper, and deeper, all the while flicking her tongue back and forth on her clit; Cat tipped over the edge with a scream of Kara’s name.

Kara’s fingers and tongue slowed down while she helped ease Cat down from the high. When Kara finally pulled her fingers out and backed away; Cat shook through an aftershock and Kara had never seen anything so beautiful.

She used the back of her hand to wipe her face and then wiped her fingers off on the side of her own panties.

Cat breathed out a deep sigh as she finally got her heart rate back to normal. Kara had shimmied up the bed and was now looking at her face; when Cat opened her eyes she saw deep blue, with nothing but adoration looking back at her.

            “Tell me darling,” she licked her dry lips. “Why’d we wait so long to do that?” And Kara laughed.

The sound was music to Cat’s ears.

She slid her hand up Kara’s back and pulled her closer; slowly bringing their lips together in what was meant to be a sweet kiss but as soon as Cat tasted herself on Kara’s tongue her desire for the girl took over and soon she pushed Kara onto her back; then hovered over her.

            “My turn,” she told her with a groan and Kara nodded furiously.

            “Yes please,” and those words seemed to have turned Cat on more than she already was because Kara saw her eyes light up with desire.

            “What do you want?”

            “Anything,” Kara blurted out and Cat smirked. “I-I mean whatever you want,” this time Cat giggled. “Caaat,” she whined. “Please just touch me.”

            “Well since you asked so nicely,” with that she leaned down and kissed her lips, then she nipped her collarbone causing Kara to quietly yelp.

Then she kissed between her breasts, down to her belly button, and nipped her hip bone; another yelp followed by a lust filled groan.

Cat smirked again; she was in love with the effect she had on Kara.

Cat spread Kara’s legs and knelt between them and without another thought she leaned in and licked her from opening to clit through her panties. Kara’s back arched and her hands fisted the blanket below her. Cat heard it rip but she really couldn’t give a damn at this moment.

She tugged the panties off so quickly she heard them tear and again couldn’t bring herself to care.

Kara moaned loud when she felt Cat’s tongue slide into her- she had never been loud in the very few sexual experiences she had before this but then again, no one had made her feel this good so she didn’t worry too much about it and just got lost in the feeling.

When Cat’s tongue circled her clit she moaned again.

            “Oh god fuck, Cat… you’re so good,” she pressed her hand tentatively on Cat’s head and when the woman nodded her consent Kara tangled her fingers into her hair and held on for the ride.

And boy was it; Cat moved her tongue down and slowly slid it inside her again; this time her fingers slid over Kara’s clit and began slow circles until Kara was practically riding her tongue; she tugged at Cat’s hair and tried to keep her bucking hips under control.

It was a lot but it wasn’t quite enough; she was close but not close enough and luckily Cat could tell so she licked back up to Kara’s clit and sucked it into her mouth; at the exact same time she slipped two fingers slowly into Kara’s wet heat.

            “Oh fuck,” she screamed as her hips bucked without her consent. Cat used her free hand to hold her hips down as she began gently fucking her with two fingers, gradually getting faster and deeper until Kara screamed her name and flopped to the bed as her legs shook uncotrolably.

Cat worked her down from the first orgasm and quickly into a second that had Kara breathing her freeze breath on the ceiling effectively freezing Cat’s overhead light.

She would’ve felt bad but she was lost in her senses.

When Cat finally pulled away and watched as Kara continued to shake for a few moments as she sidled up beside her. When she finally got herself under control; Kara let out a humorless laugh as both women stared at the ceiling.

            “I froze your light,” she stated the obvious and Cat chuckled.

            “Yeah, but hey at least you didn’t set it on fire… that would’ve been worse,” she teased and Kara laughed.

A hearty and happy laugh that cause Cat’s heart to clench with feelings.

            “I guess you’re right,” she turned to see Cat looking at her with something akin to adoration. “That was… that was-” Cat cut her off with a kiss.

            “I know,” she kissed her again. “For me too,” she winked and suddenly Kara was self-conscious about what she should do next.

Luckily Cat seemed to understand and spoke before she could panic, “Stay the night,” it wasn’t a question but it wasn’t a demand either.

Kara met her eyes and nodded, “I’d love to.”

Cat reached up and tossed all but two of the pillows onto the floor and tugged the blanket down as they moved around them. Once they were both under the covers Cat looked at her.

            “You tore my blanket,” Kara could tell she wasn’t mad because she was smiling.

            “Sorry,” her tone was timid and she meant it.

            “No worries darling… it was worth it,” she tucked herself into Kara’s side and rested her head against her chest. “Is this okay?”

            “It’s perfect,” Kara promised with the silliest, happiest grin on her face.

It was silent in the room for several minutes before Kara spoke.

            “So… are we still fake dating?”

And Cat laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Marvin Gaye. The title of the fic is also from this song.


	11. You're My Lifeline

_“Why would I fight it, I know that it’s right when you’re holding my hand. I knew when I saw you, that God was just giving me a second chance. I’ll climb every mountain, and scream at the top of my lungs that I’m yours; you know that I’m yours.”_

~

Cat woke up the following morning with bleary eyes and an aching body. A smile spread across her mouth when she thought back to the night before and the reason behind the lack of sleep and aching body.

She reached out to the other side of the bed and found it empty; with a small pout on her lips she lifted her head and looked around the room for Kara. Upon seeing that she wasn’t there Cat pulled herself out of bed.

Kara was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast when Cat came up behind her wearing nothing but her robe tied loosely at her waist. Seeing that Kara was in front of the stove stopped her in her tracks.

She watched for a few moments as she struggled with trying to cook the eggs and bacon while also trying to stir batter for the pancakes.

After tiring of watching Cat approached her.

            “What are you doing?” She finally asked and Kara turned around grinning like a fool.

Cat had to suck in a breath at the sight before her. Kara wasn’t wearing anything but one of Cat’s button down shirts. It was small on her and it was also unbuttoned; she also had some kind of work out shorts on that on her, looked like booty shorts.

            “Damn Kara,” she husked and the sound caused her smile to get impossibly bigger. “It’s a good thing you’re immune to pain because cooking bacon half dressed like that would be painful for a normal person,” she stepped closer.

            “It would?” Kara had her brow furrowed but was distracted when Cat wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

            “Yes,” she licked her lips. “It would,” Kara looked at her lips and watched as her tongue slid along her lips. “I have to say Kara… you look so,” her eyes traveled down to her chest and back up as her hands slid over her ass, “Insanely hot in my clothes.”

            “Just in your clothes?” Kara teased.

            “Well almost as good as you do out of them,” she leant forward and kissed the swell of her left breast between the opening of the shirt.

            “Mm,” Kara hummed and pulled her closer. “C-Cat, that feels,” she lost her train of thought as Cat continued to kiss her chest moving slowly up, over her collarbone and up to her lips.

            “Why don’t you,” she turned them and then moved out of Kara’s personal space. “Let me turn this off,” she motioned to the stove and then turned it off. “And while I appreciate the romantic gesture of making me breakfast… I have something much better for you to eat.”

Kara hummed and raised her brow curiously, “And what’s that?”

Cat didn’t answer with words; instead she tugged on the tie holding her robe closed; letting it fall open.

And that wasn’t the only thing open as Kara’s mouth dropped.

            “Yeah I think I like this option much better,” she wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and over her ass. Cat yelped as Kara hoisted her into the air and gently placed her back down on the counter. “But I don’t think I would survive on a diet of you alone,” she then pushed forward and kissed Cat… passionately.

            “We’ll eat eventually,” Cat hummed after Kara’s mouth had moved to her neck, “But right now I need… oh,” she moaned when she felt Kara’s fingers dip between her legs and slide into her wetness. “Oh…wow,” she let her head fall back against the cabinets as Kara worked her into a heated frenzy.

* * *

 

They did eat… eventually.

After spending several hours in Cat’s bed devouring each other… again. Cat asked her to spend the entire weekend with her and after Kara swooned she decided if she was going to be there for the rest of the weekend; especially after Carter got home she should probably go home and get some of her clothes- which she did.

She also may have stopped at Noonan’s on her way back to Cat’s penthouse to get her a latte and her favorite croissants.

She knocked on the door and Cat greeted her. She was sad to see that she wasn’t still in her very easy to remove robe but in a pair of yoga pants and a faded tee shirt.

            “God,” she breathed out as she entered and Cat merely smirked as she closed the door behind her.

            “What is it dear?” Cat’s tone was innocent.

            “You look,” she licked her lips and looked at her from head to toe. “I think I like this look much more than the clothes you wear to work.”

            “Oh yeah?” Cat knew she was teasing her… it had been her intent.

            “Uh huh, although my favorite is that robe,” she placed the two bags and the cup holder on the table and handed Cat her latte. But just as she was about to take it Kara pulled it back. “Wait I almost forgot,” and Cat watched as she took the cover off and used her heat vision to make the latte hotter.

            “Ah… so that’s how you did it,” Cat took the now offered cup and looked at Kara. “Although I should’ve known… the hot latte’s starting coming about the same time that Supergirl did.”

            “Supergirl has been coming a lot lately,” Kara joked and she didn’t even blush.

            “Ooh Kara… I like this side of you,” Cat’s eyes widened when Kara handed the croissant to her and she clapped happily. “You know me so well.”

            “I do… and you like every side of me.”

Cat chuckled, “I sure do,” there was desire in her eyes and Kara knew that she would have to eat as quickly as possible because Cat was looking at her like she’d rather have her than the croissant. However, luckily for Kara’s appetite; Cat sat down and began eating.

Kara sat beside her and began eating the six donuts and two croissants that she had bought for herself.

            “About your question earlier,” Cat began and Kara was confused for a moment but quickly remembered once Cat continued. “We don’t have to fake break up but I still want to tell Carter the truth.”

            “Okay,” she agreed simply.

            “I’m sorry that I ever lied to him in the first place, it was all just to avoid humiliation,” Kara nodded as she listened intently. “But then you kissed me and everything changed.”

Kara’s smile shone bright, “I have one question,” Cat’s expression urged her to continue, “If we’re not fake dating anymore… does that mean we’re really dating?” Her stupid love struck grin made Cat’s heart clench with glee and she couldn’t even find it in her heart to tease her about it.

            “If you want to be.”

Kara hadn’t ever seen her so vulnerable before with the exception of the previous night when she asked her to kiss her again; and her heart soared, “I would love that.”

            “Okay but,” Cat got to her feet and crumpled up her trash, finished her latte and licked her lips.”

            “But what?”

            “But you… have to ask _me_ ,” she tossed her trash into the nearby trash bin and winked before she walked toward her bedroom.

And Kara watched her go.

When she was done eating no more than a minute later, she threw her trash away as well and followed Cat into her room. When she walked in, she found her completely naked and lying on the bed; one knee propped up and her legs slightly parted.

Kara swallowed hard, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

            “Why would I want that darling?” She crooked her finger in a come hither motion and she was slightly surprised that in a flash Kara was naked, on the bed and leaning in to her.

Cat let out a soft moan, “Mm… I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

            “What?”

            “Super speed,” another moan fell from her lips as Kara kissed the corner of her mouth, and along her jaw; she tilted her head when Kara moved to her neck.

But then as soon as it began the kissing stopped. She opened her eyes to see Kara looking at her in a way no one has ever looked at her before.

And it made her feel alive.

            “Cat?”

            “Yes,” she purred.

            “I was wondering if you would like to be… m-my girlfriend?” Before Cat could answer Kara hovered over her and began trailing kissed down her body, to the apex of her legs and then she looked up and their eyes met.

            “I would love too,” she replied with a smirk and then a moan fell from her lips as Kara’s head began bobbing between her legs.

* * *

 

It was late in the evening on Sunday and Carter would be home soon.

Cat and Kara had spent the entire weekend in the apartment together; with the exception of a few times that Supergirl was needed.

Cat didn’t mind her time away though because she came back and was full of so much adrenaline that had to be worked out somehow; and Cat was more than happy to help her with that.

Currently, they were sitting on the couch two glasses of wine in front of them and they were having a battle playing one of Carter’s video games.

            “Haha… I’m after you,” Kara laughed.

            “Oh you’re so going down Danvers,” Cat yelled back.

            “I have no problem with that,” Kara teased at her double entendre.

            “Honey don’t I know it,” this time they both laughed.

But when they heard a noise at the door, Cat was instantly on her feet and rushing over to it; Kara paused the game and also got to her feet. She crossed her arms and watched Carter appear at the open door.

            “Mom!” He ran into her arms and Alan stepped inside to put Carter’s things on the floor, near the door; his driver doing the same with the remainder of the gear.

            “Carter I missed you so much,” she said into the hug before she backed away. “Did you have fun?”

            “So much fun,” and that was when he saw Kara. “Kara,” he ran to her and hugged her as well. “I didn’t think you’d be here.”

            “I hope you’re okay with it,” she told him and he nodded wildly.

Smiling, Cat turned toward Alan and he shot her a tight grin, “Thanks again for letting him come along… it was fun.”

            “Well it was for him, not you… but I’m glad he had a good time,” he nodded and looked around her to see Carter.

            “Bye son… I’ll see you soon.”

            “Bye Dad and thanks this weekend was awesome.”

            “You’re welcome,” and with a wave he disappeared down the hall; Cat closed the door behind him.

            “I want to hear all about your weekend but it’ll have to wait until tomorrow after school since it’s so late… Did you eat?”

            “Yes, but-”

            “This isn’t negotiable, you need to shower and get ready for bed.”

            “C’mon Mom… Kara’s here, can’t I hang out for a while?”

            “You have school tomorrow and you can see Kara anytime… she’ll be around,” he didn’t miss the way his mom looked at Kara as she said it.

            “What’s going on?” He observed.

            “Fine,” Cat huffed having noticed his expression. “Before you take your shower I… uh Kara and I wanted to talk with you for a moment,” she pulled out one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat down; both Carter and Kara followed suit.

He looked back and forth between the two women and arched one eyebrow, “Why are you being weird?”

Cat chuckled, “I have to confess something to you.”

            “Okay,” he shook his head; still obviously confused.

She swallowed hard, “Kara and I were never dating until last night actually… w-we were pretending.”

            “I know,” is all he said leaving women were completely surprised.

            “What do you mean you know?”

            “I mean, I knew you and Kara were pretending as soon as Dad told me.”

            “Then why didn’t you say anything?” Cat was still stunned.

            “Because you and Kara were already crazy about each other… it was so obvious,” they looked at each other because they were sharing the same thought.

_It was obvious?_

Carter laughed at their expressions, “I thought that if you were pretending to date for whatever reason that you would finally stop hiding your feelings from each other and…” he looked between the two. “And it looks like I was right… you’re together now.”

            “Well,” Cat took a deep breath, “That was easy I suppose… but I do want to apologize for lying to you, I hated every moment of it but I didn’t want to admit that I had been humiliated into asking Kara to pretend,” as she explained he kept nodding and when she was done he shot her a sympathetic smile.

            “I forgive you,” Kara saw Cat’s eyes become slightly watery. “You had reasons, and like I said… it all worked out the way it was supposed to,” with that he got to his feet and hugged Cat.

            “You’re an amazing person Carter,” she whispered.

            “Yeah well, I have a good role model,” Cat hugged him tight and when she pulled away he added, “Actually I have two awesome role models,” he looked at Kara and her heart swelled. “I mean Kara is a freaking superhero.”

Both women sucked in a breath.

            “No…no th-that’s isn’t true,” Kara sputtered but he rolled his eyes and she gave up; he’d have to know eventually. “H-How did you know that?”

            “Please, that was even more obvious than you and Mom having feelings for each other… good night,” with a wave he headed toward his room.

Both women sat stunned.

* * *

 

After his shower; Carter convinced his mom to let him play one game with Kara and she agreed mostly because he was just so wonderful. As they played Cat took her bottle and glass of wine out to her balcony.

She didn’t realize how long she had been out there until she heard Kara’s voice behind her.

            “Carter said not to worry about tucking him in tonight,” she grinned at the sound of her voice and turned to face her; “He’s too old for that anyway.” Cat narrowed her eyes and Kara held her hands up, “His words not mine.”

            “That does sound like him,” she tutted before turning back to look out at National City and Kara joined her, standing close.

            “This view is just as beautiful as the one at CatCo.”

            “Hm yes… I do love a beautiful view,” she agreed but Kara turned to see she had been looking at her rather than the view and she felt butterflies flutter through her.

            “I have a question that you might not want to answer, or even think about,” Kara started even though she had been avoiding this conversation all weekend; she knew now was the time.

            “Okay,” Cat eyed her cautiously.

            “What is going to happen tomorrow… at work?”

When Cat didn’t answer; and considering how nervous Kara was about it she pushed, “I-I mean… am I fired?”

            “Of course you’re not fired, but this is a fine line,” Kara nodded knowingly. “I’m not really sure what I’m going to do.”

            “Shouldn’t we figure it out before tomorrow though?”

            “I don’t know what to do Kara, it’s not like I intended to fall in love with my assistant,” at that Kara gasped and Cat turned to her; they were now inches apart. “I-I mean I-”

            “Say it again,” Kara whispered.

Cat couldn’t fight the smile at the way this girl looked at her, had always looked at her, “I love you… I’m in love with you Kar-”she was cut off by Kara’s lips as she kissed the rest of the word away.

            “I love you too,” she said against her lips. “I have been falling for you… for a very long time,” this time it was Cat that did the attack kissing.

They kissed for a bit; nothing to heavy or leading anywhere just light touches and a loving embrace as they both finally admitted what they had been holding back for so long.

After the kiss ended Cat pressed her head against Kara’s chest and Kara just held her tight.

            “Don’t go,” she hummed and Kara wouldn’t have heard it without super hearing. “Stay with me,” she continued and felt Kara nod against her.

            “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Cat looked up at her and as they stared into each other’s eyes their unyielding lust for one another took over.

            “Take me-” before she could finish they were in her bedroom and Kara’s mouth was on hers.

She loved having a girlfriend with super powers.

 _Girlfriend_ \- the thought made her feel like a giddy teenager and she hoped it would always be this way with Kara.

Although she had no doubt that it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!!!!
> 
> The title and lyrics are from the song As You Are.


	12. Faded Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and all the kudos it means so much to me. I hope you all enjoyed this story; it was fun writing it. This supercat fandom is amazing and I love you all!!
> 
> I used some of the lines that Cat told Kara in season two because they’re perfect. Even though this story ends at the end of season one; I couldn’t not include them.

While Cat was getting ready for her day, Kara went home to get herself ready for work. After getting Cat’s latte from Noonan’s she headed to the office.

When she got there she found Winn waiting for her at the elevator.

            “Hey Winn,” she greeted him with her normal chipper attitude- maybe just a tad happier today but Winn didn’t notice.

            “Hey uh… Kara, I have to warn you about some…thing,” he was trying to get her to stop walking but he failed and before his sentence was even finished she noticed her desk.

Which was now empty.

            “What the hell?” She shouted glaring into Cat’s office where the woman was already sitting at her desk speaking to one of the minions from editing. “Where the hell is my stuff?”

            “Shh, Kara calm down,” Winn chanced a glance into the office but Cat either didn’t hear her or was ignoring the situation. “Did you and Cat have some sort of disagre-” he didn’t finish because Kara ignored him and walked into the open door of Cat’s office.

            “So I’m fired?!” She was still shouting and she didn’t care about the editing minion or if anyone in the office heard her.

Cat was smirking at her annoyance and dismissed the now terrified looking man with a wave of her hand; and he practically ran out of the office.

Once he was gone Kara’s eyes landed on Cat again; who could see the hurt in them.

            “I thought we were going to come up with a plan?” She lowered her voice when she continued because even if she was fired she still wanted Cat’s company to be safe, “I spent the whole weekend with you… I thought we were in a good place.”

            “We are,” Cat finally spoke as she crossed her fingers together on the top of her desk.

            “Then what happened to coming up with a plan?”

            “I did come up with a plan,” she stated simply; this time she got to her feet, and walked toward Kara.

            “So I’m fired?” She was fighting tears.

            “Don’t be silly,” with that Cat walked passed her, out of the office while Kara stood staring, “Come with me Kara… chop chop,” she continued down the hall and Kara hurried to catch up to her.

Once they reached the end of the hall Cat opened the door to an office Kara hadn’t even seen before and stood aside. When Kara continued to stare at her with confusion all over her face; Cat waved her inside.

Kara walked into the small office; with its all white painted walls and a desk that had her things on it; she turned around to see Cat standing a few feet away grinning like a fool.

            “Cat,” her tone much different than it had been earlier; now it was full of adoration.

            “First of all, it is imperative that you know… this promotion was coming long before you were making me,” she added a wink causing Kara to blush.

            “Promotion?”

Cat stepped closer, “Yes,” she reached for her hand and tangled their fingers together. “This is something you deserve based solely on your work ethic, drive, and determination,” Kara beamed. “You have been a phenomenal employee and you deserve this.”

            “Thanks for making me panic,” Kara told her with a heavy sigh and Cat smirked.

            “Well that part was mostly for me… you’re really hot when you’re angry,” Kara rolled her eyes at that comment.

            “So… what is the job, exactly?”

            “Whatever you decide that you want to do here,” Cat told her and Kara’s eyes widened.

            “Really? W-Whatever I want?”

            “Yes really… I want you to think about it and decide what you want to do with your life and I will help make it happen. I have great instincts, and I believe in you. I see a little bit of myself in you, and that was before I was putting myself into you,” Kara blushed again and Cat giggled. She loved flustered Kara. “But seriously, you have integrity to right wrongs and to see justice done. You inspire me Kara, I can see the hero within you.”

Kara shrugged, “Well yeah because you know.”

            “No… I mean I can see the hero within you, within Kara Danvers,” that brought a big smile to her face. “The parts of you that have nothing to do with super powers… she’s a hero too, just look at how my son feels about you,” Kara was nodding because she was trying to keep the tears at bay.

This was a bit overwhelming.

            “Thanks Cat,” she kissed her quickly. “And I can’t believe I get an office too.”

            “Yeah, and this office is perfect for you, with no windows for the times you need to change and… slip out unnoticed,” Kara beamed. “It’s at the end of the hall around the corner from the stairwell which leads to the roof,” she winked. “And if you ever feel like it’s too stuffy in here you are welcome to use my balcony when you need a little extra sun,” she added a wink.

            “You’re incredible,” Cat shrugged knowingly because of course she was. “I can’t even begin to thank you for this opportunity,” Kara told her.

            “Like I said… you deserve it. And as for the rest of it… now that you will no longer be directly under my supervision it shouldn’t be a problem with the board once you and I come out publicly as a couple.”

            “Really?” Kara couldn’t believe what was happening; this was like a dream come true.

Cat was a dream come true.

            “Really,” she replied while untangling their fingers and draped her arms around Kara’s neck.

            “Not right away of course; that would be too obvious… maybe in a month or two?” Kara nodded in agreement. “You’re good at faking it, aren’t you Kara?”

            “Yes… I am,” she tried to sound just as seductive as Cat sounded; but Cat was a master at seduction so she fell a bit short.

Cat laughed, “No you’re not, you are terrible at keeping secrets,” Kara tried to look offended but the joyous laughter coming out of the woman in her arms was too beautiful to deny.  “But luckily for us,” Cat continued. “I am amazing at faking it… been doing it for years.”

Kara arched her eyebrow in what seemed like a challenge, “Of course, that was before you came along darling,” Cat added and Kara grinned like an idiot. “Now kiss me before I have to go out there and pretend that I’m not completely and finally happy.”

And Kara did.

* * *

 

Kara had a crazy night that night; there was an alien that put up a real good fight and when they finally got him into lockup at the DEO she wasn’t feeling her best.

            “Hey are you okay?” Alex noticed how she looked.

            “Yeah, I’m just a little overheated from the adrenaline,” Kara told her. Lucy and Hank were both also looking at her with concern.

            “I’m okay I promise… I just need to relax and go see Cat,” she couldn’t fight the smile as she said it.

            “Gross,” Alex mumbled while Lucy smiled wide.

            “It’s nice to see that the two of you finally worked everything out; what changed?”

            “Um, I kissed her without putting too much thought into it and then we finally talked about our feelings and stuff.”

            “Oh, so like I’ve been saying you should do since the beginning of this mess,” Alex grumbled and Kara shot her a dirty look while Lucy gently shoved her.

            “Gosh you’re grumpy, is Lucy not putting out or something?” She teased and Lucy’s mouth dropped open.

Meanwhile Hank held his hands up in defeat, “Yup… that’s my cue to leave,” as he walked out of the room he called back over his shoulder without turning around. “Get some rest Supergirl.”

            “Will do,” she shouted back. When she looked back Lucy was still staring at her; offended.

            “I will have you know that Alex’s crappy mood is all her, and has nothing to do with me… besides she’s the one not putting out,” with that Lucy walked away and Alex was the one looking offended as she watched her go.

            “Oops… looks like you’re in trouble.”

            “I hate you,” Alex told her but Kara just laughed.

            “Good luck,” she told her as Alex followed Lucy while Kara snuck away.

In the office that Lucy went into Alex approached her.

            “Um, did I do something wrong?”

            “No,” Lucy told her and though she didn’t seem angry Alex wasn’t entirely convinced.

            “Are you sure?” She walked up behind her and reached for her shoulder; at the contact Lucy turned around and faced her.

            “You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m not mad,” Alex nodded because this time Lucy’s answer was much more believable.

            “But something is wrong.”

            “No, not really,” Lucy tried t to cross her arms over her chest but Alex immediately stopped her actions and tangled their fingers together. “I just miss you,” she finally admitted and Alex grinned. “And I know that makes me silly and kind of desperate but-” she was cut off by Alex’s lips crashing into hers and she instantly melted into it. One hand landed in Alex’s hair and the other on her hip before she slipped it down over her ass.

            “Mm,” Alex moaned into her mouth at the feeling and pulled away. “I miss you too and I’m sorry that sometimes I let work consume me. I’m not used to having someone who’s waiting at home for me, someone who cares to see me every night,” Lucy nodded knowingly. “And missing me doesn’t make you silly or desperate; it just kind of makes me an ass,” Lucy laughed humorlessly. “When I get like this you just have to remind me that you care and you need me and-”

            “I love you,” Lucy blurted out and Alex’s mouth went dry.

            “I’m sorry if that scares you… I’ve been trying to hold back but sometimes I feel like if I tell you I’m going to lose you and if I don’t tell you I’m going to lose you,” Alex nodded.

            “I want you to know that… you won’t lose me.”

            “I won’t?” Alex could see the insecurity in her eyes and she swallowed her pride because Lucy deserved it.

            “I want you to know that I wasn’t looking for this, I had no intention of finding feelings,” Lucy nodded because she knew that; it was the reason she always proceeded with caution when it came to her and Alex; but she didn’t interrupt. “I had no intentions of letting myself fall in love with you,” Lucy’s eyes widened, “but I did anyway.”

            “What are you saying?”

            “I’m saying that you found a way in, past all of my walls, all of my defenses… you made me care about something other than work and keeping my sister safe… you gave me someone to come home to, someone who cares about my wants and my needs and I wasn’t planning on you Lucy, but here you are… gorgeous, and sexy, and I am so in love with you.”

            “Say it again,” she whispered.

            “Somewhere along the way you became everything I need and I love you,” then Lucy was kissing her again as tears streamed down her eyes.

Before the kissing could get too heated; Alex pulled back and looked into her eyes while cupping her cheeks.

            “Are you going to take me home and make love to me or what?” Lucy teased and Alex smiled wide.

            “I thought you’d never ask,” she then led Lucy lead her out of the office.

Alex had never been so happy to leave the DEO.

There was more to life than work and she was so happy that she had let Lucy in long enough to prove that to her.

* * *

 

Later, Cat was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. She wore a silk robe and was sitting at her vanity clearing the makeup off of her face and combing her hair.

She heard a soft tap on the sliding doors that led out to the balcony off of her bedroom. She smiled knowing exactly who that was and when she walked over she saw Supergirl standing there.

The sight was breath taking.

She pulled the doors open and Kara grinned.

            “You know you can use my front door right?”

            “Hm,” Kara hummed, stepped inside, and took Cat into her arms then brought their lips together in a kiss that tried to show everything Kara was feeling; Cat felt the heat emanating off of her and it was different that her normal heat.

She backed out of the kiss before it could get too passionate, “Are you feeling okay?” She instinctively pressed her open hand to Kara’s forehead like that would even matter with an alien; but she did it anyway.

            “Yeah I just had to deal with an alien who put up a good fight.”

            “Okay, but are you sure you’re okay… do we need to call your sister?” Kara smiled at her concern and shook her head no. “Kara you’re burning up, don’t you need to like heal or whatever?”

            “You’ve got the healing that I want,” she tried to be smooth and even though Cat rolled her eyes she still swooned.

            “You promise,” she knew Kara had no intention of going anywhere so she dropped the argument but she still wanted Kara to assure her she was okay.

            “I promise Cat… I just need to cool down a bit.”

Cat nodded, “Okay, um… how do you do that?”

            “By taking my suit off… but I thought you’d like to help,” she added a wink and Cat found herself instantly turned on.

            “Oh… _oh_ ,” Kara bit her lip and Cat smiled knowing that Kara was going to be just fine.

And she enjoyed every second of removing that suit; in fact she had once had a dream about doing this exact thing.

The reality was so much better.

You know I could get used to having you in my bed every night,” Cat said as Kara- now naked- tugged on the strap of her robe, to reveal that she was also naked.

            “Mm,” Kara’s eyes raked over her flawless skin; she ran her thumbs over Cat’s shoulders and pushed the robe to the floor. “I could get used to being here, although the thought of fucking Cat Grant in my bed is definitely something dreams are made of,” Cat moaned at the sound of Kara cussing.

And the thoughts of what she said.

            “That might be a dream I could make come true for you dear,” Cat pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her effectively straddling her.

Kara’s hands landed on her hips and her emotions spilled over.

            “You’re a dream come true,” she told her and Cat leant forward closing the distance. She stopped within inches of Kara’s mouth.

            “So are you love… so are you,” and then she kissed her. It was passionate, it was sexy, and it was full of so much love.

Cat had never been so happy that she made that phone call that day because for the first time in her life besides from her sons she knew what it felt like to be loved.

And it wasn’t planned but it certainly was never pretend.

~

_“There won’t be a moment when my heart don’t feel the same, that’s some type of love, that’s some type of love. And every story ends, but we could still pretend, every single moment will be just as we had planned; it was some type of love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics are from the song Some Type of Love.


End file.
